Corpse Party - Yoshiki x Reader
by CPLover235
Summary: You are the new student at Kisaragi Academy, and everyone seem really nice, but one guy caught your attention.. Kishinuma Yoshiki? He may look cold and mysterious, but if you get to know him better he can be a really nice guy. Will you fall for him after all? These are Yoshiki x Reader stories that will make you cry, laugh and everything!
1. New Student at Kisaragi Academy

Corpse Party - **Yoshiki x Reader**

1. New student at Kisaragi Academy

Hey everyone! So yeah, this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited because I LOVE Corpse Party, and my favorite character is Yoshiki Kishinuma. I ship Yoshiki x Ayumi so much but I decided to write Yoshiki x Reader fanfiction because I know some of you like Yoshiki too, and don't worry! There will be Satoshi x Reader and Morishige x Reader fanfictions(when I finish this one) if you want. Also, I think I'll write Yoshiki x Ayumi, Satoshi x Naomi and Morishige x Mayu fanfictions, if you want ofcourse. So, let's get started!

P.S. - (y/n) = Your name, (l/n) = Last name, (h/c) = hair colour, (e/c) = eye colour, (f/c) = favorite colour

- **I'll be late!**

You said while running as fast as you could

-** I can't believe, this is my first day and I can't even make it in time!**

Since your parents had to move to another town because of work, you had to go to new school. It was kinda hard for you, although you had only few friends in your old school. You were glad you were leaving because there were some girls you hated and you'll never see them again, but sad because you had to leave your friends there.

But right now you weren't thinking about that, you were just hoping you wouldn't be late.

- **It's okay, it's okay, as long as there's nothing getting in my way I should make it there just in time- WATCH OUT!**

*BOOM*

- **Ow.. Ow.. I-I'm really sorry..!**

When you opened your eyes you were lying on the boy with blonde hair, and he was around your age. You turned red.

-** I-I-I'm so sorry! I was just.. um running because I'll be late because um.. this is my first day at new school and um.. I-I don't wanna be late and I didn't saw you and I..**

The boy was just laughing

-** What's so funny?**

**- What are you talking about? You still have 15 more minutes.**

He was still laughing. You looked at your mobile and-you still had 15 minutes. You were red again.

-** U-Um you can stop laughing now.**

And he was STILL laughing, and then you laughed with him a little bit.

Few seconds later, you both got up and he said

- **I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma, but you can call me Kishinuma.**

Then you said

- **I'm (y/n) (l/n), call me (y/n).**

You continued walking to your new school with Yoshiki.

- **You know, I'm kinda scared.**

- **Um.. Why is that?**

- **Because there were some girls I hated in my old school, and I really hope I won't make enemies here..**

- **You can't make enemies here, we are all friends. That's what makes our school special.**

- **I'm glad to hear that..**

You smiled at him, and it was his time to become red.

- **Why are you suddenly red? **

He just looked away, and you gave him weird look.

At school:

Ms. Yui said:

- **Everyone, take your seats. There is a new student joining our class. (Y/n), please come in.**

The door opened, and you came to Ms. Yui.

- **Um.. Hi everyone..**

**- Hi!**

- **Hey, welcome to our school!**

- **Welcomeee!**

You heard everyone welcoming you to your new school. _Well, this place might now be bad at all._

- **Thank you everyone!**

You said with a big smile

Ms. Yui - **(Y/n), please take the emty seat in third row, second to last.**

_Wait, that's.. the empty seat on Kishinuma's right!_

Yoshiki was smiling at you, and you sat next to him, still red because of the incident that happened today.

Ms. Yui - **And yeah, (Y/n), your class president will show you around the school a little bit.**

**- Yep, that's me! Ayumi Shinozaki! Nice to meet you!**

**-Nice to meet you too, Shinozaki**

You smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then, you two left the classroom.

Ofcourse, your favorite place was KITCHEN, and you said you don't need to know anything else except the place where the kitchen is, and Shinozaki laughed at that.

When you came back, it was already end of the second class, and LUNCH TIME! You were excited, while Shinozaki had to stay in classroom with Ms. Yui to ask her for homework.

You bought one BIG sandwich and started eating it. Then, Yoshiki saw you and came to you.

-** You're going to eat all of that?**

You didn't saw him coming so you were scared.

- **D-Don't do that!**

He laughed at you, which at first made you angry but you smiled at him, and he was red, AGAIN.

Then, Naomi and Satoshi came.

- **Hey, I'm Satoshi and this is Naomi, nice to meet you!**

**- Nice to meet you too!**

You smiled at them, and them Seiko came.

- **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyy, I'm Seiko, and you must be (Y/n)!**

**- Yeah, nice to meet you!**

Then Seiko said

**- Oooooh, look what we have here! Satoshi and Naomi, they look like a couple!**

**-S-Shut up Seikoo!**

Naomi and Seiko were yelling while Satoshi was red.

**- What's with you guys? When I met Kishinuma he was red like an apple, and now you Satoshi?**

Satoshi, Naomi and Seiko looked at you, and then at Yoshiki, with an evil smile.

- **I-I.. It's not like that!**

**-Look, he's red again! Are you ill or something? **You asked.

And then, Kishinuma looked at Seiko and knew what's going to happen..

Seiko - **Oooooooooh Kishinuma, are you mayb-**

Yoshiki - **NO, I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!**

You - **Um.. what did you said? I couldn't hear you because of Kishinuma..**

Seiko - **I said that Kishinuma is maybe-**

Yoshiki - **NOTHIIING**

**- You guys are weird, **you were joking.

After the school, you were still smiling.

_This place is not bad at all. Actually, I met so many friends! This was a good idea after all.._

Then you saw Yoshiki walking next to you.

- **AAH, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**- I was here the whole time, and it looks like you didn't even noticed.**

**- I was thinking about my new school, and it's great!**

**- Told ya so.**

**- I had a feeling you'll say that.**

**- That's because I told ya so.**

You laughed at that. Then you got a feeling you're forgeting something.. PART-TIME JOB! _I told my parents I'll find part-time job today!_

You were nervous, and Yoshiki noticed that.

- **Um.. what's wrong?**

**- I was supposed to find part-time job today and I didn't, crap.**

- ** Well, I'm working at music store so-**

**- Great, you found me part-time job!**

**- Yeah, but-**

**- See ya lateer!**

You ran to your house as fast as you could to tell your parents you found part-time job.

- **Idiot, **he smiled as he watched you running away.

I hope you all enjoyed! And I am REALLY REALLY sorry because of my bad grammar and everything, but I'm trying as hard as I can to improve that. Today I'll probably write one or two more chapters and maybe tomorrow one or two more, because I NEVER get tired of writing!

Have a nice daay!:-)


	2. Part-Time Job

When you woke up it was 12 AM. Thank Godness, it was weekend so you could sleep all day. But you remembered something..

- **PART TIME JOB, I'M LATE!**

You were really nervous. You brushed your teeth and hair, you decided to wear (f/c) t-shirt,(f/c) shorts and you left the house running as fast as you could.

You saw Yoshiki and came to him, gasping. He asked you

- **Why are you la.. la.. late..?**

When you looked at him his face was red.

- **Huh? What?**

Then you looked down and- YOU WERE WEARING A MINI-SKIRT!

- **WH-WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS SHORTS!**

Yoshiki was still red like a tomato.

- **I-I'll go change-**

**- We don't have time for that, we are already late because of you!**

He grabbed your wrist and you two were running. You both were red.

When you arrived, Yoshiki realized he was holding your wrist, so he just looked away so you can't see his face. And again, you gave him weird look.

You met his boss, and he's actually a really nice guy AND you can sometimes play some instruments! You always wanted to try guitar. You knew Yoshiki plays guitar so you asked him to teach you.

- **What do you mean?**

**- I mean, I would love to know how to play it**

**- Well first you need to learn-**

Before Yoshiki could finish his sentence you sat on the chair and asked him

- **Can you play something? If you know some songs**

**- You didn't even let me finish.. But okay, since you asked.**

He started playing a song from Kacey Musgraves - Follow Your Arrow, and you knew that song. He wasn't singing because the singer is supposed to be woman, so he was just playing the guitar, and you joined him. He looked at you on few seconds, and then became red and smiled.

When the boss came he saw you two and said it would be great idea to play outside the store, so you can attract some customers. And you did.

The store was full of people, and few minutes later Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu and Morshige heard something. When they turned around they saw you singing and Yoshiki playing the guitar. Ofcourse, Seiko had something to say

- **Aaaaaaaaw, look at them! They look so cute!**

Yoshiki stopped and became red, and gave Seiko 'shut up' look. You asked him

-** Huh? Why did you stop?**

**- Nevermind, we should um.. play louder..**

**- Okay..?**,you said.

The real reason Yoshiki said that is because of Seiko, so you couldn't hear her. But that didn't stop her.

- **WHAT'S WRONG KISHINUMA? DON'T WORRY, I THINK (Y/N) ALREADY KNOWS WHAT I WANTED TO SAY**

Seiko was yelling, and Naomi tried to calm her down.

- **Okay I swear I heard something, **you said to Yoshiki

- **YES YOU DID (Y/N), **Seiko yelled again

**- Who's saying that? Oh, Seiko! What did you say?**

Yoshiki turned red again and before Seiko could say anything, he said

- **I think our boss is calling us, we better go..**

When they entered the store, Naomi turned to Seiko and joked

- **Why are we still friends?**

**- Hehee, **Seiko laughed, while Morishige facepalmed himself

- **What's wrong with you lately?**, you gave Yoshiki another weird look

- **Nothing, why would you say that?**

**- You're such an idiot..**

**- I think the real idiot is the one in the mini- skirt**, Yoshiki joked with you, and you slapped him.

- **FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT AN IDIOT. SECOND, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME OF THIS MINI-SKIRT?, **you were trying to act angry

- **Well it's not like you look so bad.. Actually you look pret-**

*Another slap*

- **What the hell was that for?! I just wanted to compliment you!**

**- Pervert**, now you were trying to joke with him

- **You call ME pervert? You were the one who came with mini-skirt.. oh crap**, Yoshiki realized he pissed you off. He saw your face getting redder.

- **I'll just, um.. go.. somewhere else..**

He ran to bathroom to hide there, and locked the door. While he thought you were mad at him, you were smiling, and said quietly

- **Thanks for the compliment**

Few minutes later, Yoshiki left the bathroom, and saw you sleeping on the little couch they had in the store. He smiled, and since they had more work around the store he decided to do that instead of you, you were kinda cute-

-** WAIT WHAT. NO YOSHIKI, NO**

He slapped himself pretty hard, and you woke up.

- **Kishinuma..? WAIT WHY ARE YOU WORKING ALL BY YOURSELF, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP IDIOT?**

**- Isn't it obvious? You could kill me whenever you want, so I'm trying not to piss you off by waking you up **

Actually, the real reason was that you were sleeping so peacefully, and he wouldn't dare to wake you up

**- What the hell got into you? Ofcourse I'll help you, and I would never do anything to you**, you said

- **Oh really? Because you just slapped me 2 times today**

**- I would never do that without a reason, you are one pervert so you kinda deserved it**, you smiled at him, and he smiled at you back.

I hope you all enjoyed! This was fluff chapter, so I was all red while writing this XDD Again, sorry because of my bad grammar. Have a nice day, don't forget to review! I would really appriciate that! :-)


	3. Warm Hug

It was 10 PM when you two finished with work around the store. It was really dark, and worst of all: you heard that this neighborhood is full of drunk people, especially when it's late.

- **You want me to follow you home?**, Yoshiki asked you. This was perfect time to say yeah, but..

- **No thanks, I'll be fine.**

_WHAT AM I DOING?! I should've said yes! But, at the same time, what if I said yes and Yoshiki will think I'm just some little scared girl? Nothing bad can happen. I mean, I know some moves, I guess.._

**- You sure?**

**- Yep, sure**

**- Okay then, see you tomorrow**, he gave you smile and left.

_See? Nothing to worry about, nothing.. I mean, I have to say, it is kinda dark and I can kinda hear some drunk people, and it is kinda cold, but nothing happen-_

You heard someone walking behind you. You turned around and noone was there.

_It was just my imagination, it's okay.._

Then someone quickly covered your mouth with his hand.

_Whoever that is, he sure has a big hand.. Now it's not time for that!_

Even tho you knew some good moves, you were so scared that you couldn't even try to scream. You just heard someone from behind you saying

- **Oh my, she's pretty**

**- Okay, who wants to go first?**

What were they talking about?! You were so scared you couldn't do anything, and then you couldn't breath because of guy's hand! One of the guys said

- **Let's wait until she stops breathing**

Then, the last thing you heard was a familiar voice that said

- **Let her go you bastards or else..**

After that you woke up and saw Yoshiki calling your name

-** Kishi.. Kishinuma..? What's.. happening?**

Then Yoshiki yelled

- **You know what happened?! You could've died!**

You were confused, and then continued

-** You stopped breathing you idiot! Thank God your pulse was okay tho..**

**- Oh.. Wait, then.. You said I stopped breathing, then how did I started breathing again?**

Yoshiki turned red

- **W-Why is it so importnant now?! The thing is, you're alive!**

**- Y-Yeah, I guess.. And how do you always appear when I need you?**

**- Well, I knew something like this will happen so I followed you..**

**- YOU WERE STALKING ME?!**

**- N-No! I was just making sure you're okay!**

Both of you were quiet for few seconds.

**- Thank you um.. Thank you for saving me..**

**- It's okay.. But it would be great if I could get something-**

**- Hey, be happy because I didn't slap you for stalking me**

**- I wasn't stalking you! **

You smiled at him, and he became red again.

- **Well, see you tomorrow I guess**, you said

You started walking home and noticed Yoshiki was following you.

-** Um.. You don't need to follow me**

**- Oh really? 'no you don't need to follow me' my ass! What if something happened to you again?**

You blushed.

-** From now on I'll follow you home, especially when it's late**

**- O-Okay..**

You both were quiet, and then you said

- **Wait, so.. What happened to those drunk idiots?**

**- I had to beat the crap out of them. **

**- Oh.. Thank Godness you're not h-**

Then you saw he had bloody cut on his left arm and left cheek

**- Um.. (Y/n)?**

**- You're hurt! Those fucking bastards..**

**- N-No, it's fine**, he smiled but that wasn't good enough for you

- **Nice try**, you said.

- **Ugh, okay, it hurts but just a little**

**- I don't care, you're coming with me**

Yoshiki was confused, but when they came to your house you asked him to come in.

- **Wait here**

You went to get handkerchief and bottle of water, then you sprinkled little bit of water on handkerchief. Then, you soflty pressed it on Yoshiki's cheek. You both were blushing, especially Yoshiki. You did the same thing on his left arm. You asked him if he wants to stay on dinner or something, but he said he'll eat at home.

-** Thank you so much for saving me**

Then you hugged him. Yoshiki was red like tomato, but returned a hug.

- **See you tomorrow, I guess**

**- See ya**, he smiled at you, and you smiled back.

When Yoshiki left, you were thinking about everything that happened today. You were singing wth him while he was playing guitar, and he saved your life. You were still wondering how did you started breathing again? Maybe he gave you mouth to m- _NO WAY! Why would he do something like that?!_ You were blushing again.

*Flashpack*

**But it would be great if I could get something-**

*****Flashpack ends*

_I should get him something, seriously._

You were thinking about things that guys like

_Or.. I could cook him something! That's it!_

Also, you liked cooking and you were good at it. You just need to figure out what food he likes. I mean, guys will eat everything in their way if they're hungry, but that has to be something special.. After all, he saved your life.

While you were planning what are you going to cook for him, you were thinking about his reaction when he tries your food.

When you realized you were blushing, you slapped yourself to stop.

You decided to make something like a little book with everything you'll need tomorrow.

That's it for now! n_n I hope you enjoyed, have a nice daaay! :-)


	4. A Day With Kishinuma

It was morning. Yoshiki woke up. He looked at his watch, it was 10 AM.

He was thinking about yesterday, the moment you hugged him. You were so warm, although it was really cold outside.

**That bastard**, he said while blushing.

Then, he heard someone knocking on his door. He opened and saw you. As soon as the door opened, you walked inside.

**- Helloooooo~**

Yoshiki was confused when he saw you with 3 bags of food and a book.

**W-What's going on?**

He said while blushing, and you turned to him and said

- **Well, I decided-**

As soon as you realized he was shirtless, you started screaming

**-D-DON'T STRIP IN HERE YOU PERVERT!**

You threw some clothes at him, and he yelled

**- I'M IN MY OWN APARTMENT IDIOT!**

You looked away, and he said quietly while blushing,

**- Don't pretend you don't like it..**

but loud enough for you to hear. You turned red again and said

-** J-Just go and put the shirt on!**

You both were red. When Yoshiki went to his room you couldn't help yourself, you had to peek a little while your face was burning.

When Yoshiki came out he asked you what's going on, and you said

- **I was thinking that I should make you something since you saved me yesterday, so yeah**

**- You do realize I was kidding right?**

**- You do realize I don't care right?**

He laughed a little bit. He really wanted to try your food, but thought it was too much trouble for you. Suddenly, you pushed him into living room and said

- **Stay here**

**- But I need to use bathr-**

**- HERE**, you repeated

_She can be really weird sometimes.. Actually, she's always like that_, Yoshiki smiled.

_Why am I so nervous?!_, you thought. This is just breakfast!

You really wanted to impress Yoshiki with your food.

_What if he doesn't like it?_

_What if he thinks I'm weird because I just walked into his apartment?_

_What if he doesn't like it?!_

_WHAT IF HE DOES'T LKE IT?!_

Million thoughts went through your head, but you tried to calm yourself.

_I need to focus on pancakes.._

Yep, you were making him pancakes, and you already bought everything you'll need. You'll fill them with Nutella, biscuit and coconut crumbs. Also, you found one little bowl and filled it with strawberries, and added cream on them. When you finished, you called Yoshiki. When he came, first thing he said was

- **It looks great!**

- **I hope it tastes like that.**

He ate one pancake and he was quiet for few seconds. Then he yelled

- **THIS IS AMAZING!**

You yelled

**- I told not to do that, you scared me!**, you hated when he did that

-** That's the reason I yelled, stupid**

**- I made you pancakes and you tell me I'm stupid?!**, you were half-mad at him

- **What? You're mad because I told you the truth?**, he was joking with you.

Yoshiki was eating really fast. You tried to warn him

- **Y-You're going to make yourself sick..**

**- I won't!**

*_Few minutes later_*

- **My stomach..**

**- I told you not to eat so fast, but noo. You were-**

**- Shut up and help me**, Yoshiki said

- **How am I supposed to help you? It's your fault**, you were trying to act mad.

-** My fault? You were the one who made the pancakes in the first place**

**- Well I told you not to eat so fast!**

**- I wasn't even hungry!**

**- Then why didn't you tell me?!**

**- Because you looked kinda adorable-**, that's the moment when Yoshiki realized he already said too much. _Her face is gettin' redder, oh crap._

**- PERVERT!**

You threw few pillows at him.

**-You wanna pillow fight? It's on!**

Although he was much stronger than you, you were fast enough to run away every time he tried to grab your hand or throw a pillow at you.

Since his apartment wasn't big enough for chasing, the only thing you could do is try to fight threw 2 pillows at him, but it was pointless.

After few seconds he tackled you to the floor. You struggled, and couldn't remember any good move. You tried pushing his chest but he was much stronger than you.

You were pinned to the floor beneath Yoshiki's arms. When you realized what's going on, your face turned red.

Then you started tickling him.

- **Hahaha! No he-he-he-fair!**

**- It's fair as long as I'm winning!**, you said.

Then Yoshiki grabbed the blanket and threw it on you

- **Y-You can't just cover me up to death like this!**

**- 'It's fair as long as I'm winning'**, he tried to piss you off

- **Okay, fine! You win! Just let me go!**

Yoshiki laughed and removed the blanket from you. Your hair was mess, and he knew you hated that.

- **Is my hair okay?**

**- Y-Yeah..**

_I don't wanna die young.._, he thought as he watched you checking your hair on the mirror

- **Look what you did to my hair!**

- **Like I care how you look like.. I think you're great person, no matter how you look like.**

**-U-Um.. Thank you..**, you said with a shy smile.

-** But like I was saying, since you promised me to stay here all day if I win-**

**- I didn't said anything about staying here all day, I just came to make you pancakes and now I'm leaving-**

**- Nope**, Yoshiki grabbed your wrist

**- What do you mean?**, you were confused.

- **Nope, you're not leaving. What am I going to eat if you left?**

**- You can still buy yourself something-**, he didn't let you finish

**- B-But what if I don't have money?**

**- Fine, I'll stay.**

Even if you looked annoyed because you had to stay, you were kinda excited. _I mean, staying with him is not bad at all.._, you smiled.

That's it for now! Hope you guys enjoyed reading, have a nice day! :-)


	5. A Day With Kishinuma, Part 2

**- So, what are we going to do now?**, you asked Yoshiki.

**- Hell if I know. I have few games here, we can play some of them.**

**- You mean like, video games?**

**- I have video games too, but I meant games like.. twister?**

**- No, not twister, I hate that game**, you laughed.

**- You hate twister? Let's play it then!**, Yoshiki joked.

**- But I'm bad at that game!**

**- I know stupid, that's the reason I asked you to play it**, he had evil smile on his face.

You gave him angry look, and he said

**- Okay, okay, kidding. We won't play it. You wanna buy some ice cream?**, he asked you, although he knew the answer

**- YES. I mean, um.. if you want to.**

**- ..Is there any problem?**

**- No, I'm just trying to be polite, unlike you**

Yoshiki laughed

**- You don't have to, you were rude to me this whole time so I'm used to it**

You weren't sure if that was compliment or insult, but you smiled to him anyway, and he smiled to you back.

You both bought ice cream and saw Naomi and Satoshi. He was about to ask her very important question.

**- N-Naomi.. Would you like to-**

**- Heey Satoshi, Naomi!**, Yoshiki yelled.

**- Dude, this is third time you're ruining the moment! Every time when I try to ask her something you butt in!**

You and Naomi laughed.

While Satoshi and Yoshiki were arguing, you asked Naomi how's it going with Satoshi.

**- Well.. He tried to ask me something three times today**, you both laughed a little bit.

**- What if he'll ask you to go out?!**, you asked exited.

**- N-No way!**, Naomi was red.

**- Why the heck not? I thought you liked him?**

**- Well.. I do, but I don't think he-**

Seiko decided to join the conversation.

**- He'll ask you to go out Naomii!**, she yelled.

**- WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM SEIKO?!**

**- Hehee. I was here the whole time**, she laughed.

**- But how did you know we're here?**, you asked confused.

Seiko had an evil smile on her face

**- Hee.. I was following Naomi and Satoshi the whooole tiiime**

**- W-What? Seiko!**

**- Wow, you can be really creepy sometimes..**, you joked. Seiko smiled, and then Naomi asked you

**- What are you doing here with Kishinuma anyway?**

You looked at Seiko, and she had her evil smile again.

**- Oooooohh, (Y/n)! I knew it! You like-**

**- S-Shut up!**

You were lucky Yoshiki couldn't hear her, he was arguing with Satoshi.

Finally, they stopped. _They stopped fighting? It's a miracle_, you thought and smiled.

Satoshi wanted to say something to Naomi. But first, he looked at everyone to see if they have something to say.

**- Okay.. Naomi.. Would you g-**

**- You know what? I would suggest you to go somewhere else-**

You slapped Yoshiki to shut up.

**- Ow!**

**- Actually, that's a pretty good idea. Let's go Naomi**, Satoshi said.

You, Yoshiki and Seiko were just standing in the place and watching Naomi and Satoshi walking away.

**- What.. just.. happened**, you asked.

**- Let's spy on them!**, Seiko suggested.

**- Yeah, Kishinuma is good at stalking. He stalked me yesterday after all**-

**- I wasn't stalking you! I was making sure you're okay! **

**- Awwwww!**

**- Seiko!**, you yelled.

**- Hehee**, she laughed.

**- I'll get my revenge!**, you were joking,** but seriously, when you find someone you like, then I'll be like 'AWWWWWWWWWWW', just like you did to me. **Then you realized what you just said and turned red.

**- So you admit it, you do like him!**

**- T-That's not what I meant and you know it! You know what, why don't you check what are Satoshi and Naomi doing?**

**- Ooh yeaah! I forgot about that! Later!**, then she ran away.

You and Yoshiki were so red you couldn't even look at eachother. You just continued walking quietly.

**- It's getting dark, I should probably go home**

**- Y-Yeah.. I'll follow you **

**- Wait, I forgot my book in your apartment!**

**- We'll go get it, then I'll follow you home. Is that okay?**

**-Mhm**, you smiled.

You and Yoshiki were already near his apartment, then you heard someone behind you. You turned around, and noone was there. Just like yesterday.. _What if those guys return?_ You were scared, and started shaking.

**- H-Hey, (Y/n) what's wrong?**

**- ..**

**- Are you okay? (Y/n)!**

**- O-Oh.. Yeah, I'm fine**

Then you heard the same footsteps. Suddenly, everything was dark. You could only hear those footsteps. You started crying.

Next thing you remember was waking up in Yoshiki's apartment. You heard him calling your name

**- (Y/n)! (Y/n)!**

**- Huh..?**

**- Don't scare me like that!**

You had no idea what's happening

**- What happened..?**

**- I should be the one asking that. You suddenly passed out.**

You still had no idea what's going on, but you heard someone knocking on the door. It was Naomi, she came to ask you if you're okay.

**- I'm fine now..**

**- Yeah, that's what you said already and then passed out, not sure if I should believe you**, Yoshiki added.

**- Seriously, I'm fine. I'm going home now.**

You were really dizzy, and you couldn't get up.

**- I don't think you're going anywhere**, Yoshiki laughed.

**- Tomorrow is Monday, and I still have to do homework!**

**- You should've done it yesterday, before part-time job- OH WAIT. WE WERE ALREADY LATE WHEN YOU WOKE UP**, he said.

**- You did your homework Kishinuma? It's a miracle!**Naomi joked.

**- Nope, I'm not going to school tomorrow. And you're not going either**, Yoshiki said.

You were confused.

**- What are you talking about? *cough***

He looked at you

**- See, this is the reason you're not going.**

**- Yeah, but what about you?**

**- I'm not gonna leave you at my apartment alone, I have to stay.**

**- W-What?!**, you became red.

**- Since you can't go home because you're dizzy, Seiko suggested you should stay with me.**

**- Seiko.. I hate you**, you said quietly.

**- And, this is my chance to skip school again!**, Yoshiki laughed.

**- Kishinuma!**, Naomi yelled.

**- Oh great, now you're just using me to skip school.**

**- Duh! Haven't you noticed yet?**, Yoshiki joked.

_Seiko.. I hate you soo muuuuch.., _you thought as you smiled._ It's going to be a bit awkward, but yeah._

**- You two, stop it**, Naomi smiled.

**- Okay then, I'll tell Seiko you're staying with Kishin-**

**- DON'T YOU DARE!**, you and Yoshiki yelled. Naomi looked at you two confused.

End of the chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed reading, see you in the chapter 5!

Have a nice day! :-)


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up at Yoshiki's apartment. It was morning, you wondered what time is it but you were too lazy to check.

You were on his couch. You turned around and saw Yoshiki siting on sofa.

**- You're already awake?**, then you noticed your voice was kinda different. Probably because you caught cold or something, you weren't sure.

**- Yeah. I was watching TV, you were snoring..**

**- O-Okay, so you were watching TV.. **_I was snoring?! Embarrassing.._

**- You hungry or something?**, Yoshiki asked

**- Not at all. I still feel dizzy.. I'm just gonna go back to sleep..**

You woke up few hours later.

Somehow, you've managed to get up. It was really hot and everything you needed was shower, but you heard the water in bathroom, so you knew Yoshiki was there.

Few minutes later he came out of bathroom.

**- Morning**

**- Morning..**, you answered dizzy.

**- Um.. You can take a shower now if you want**

**- Thanks..**

**- You sure you're okay?**, Yoshiki asked worried.

**- Yeah..**, you answered and went to bathroom.

You opened the door and everything smelled like him. You liked that smell. When you realized you were blushing you slapped yourself.

Then you remembered you need a new t-shirt. Since you had only the t-shirt you already wear, you had to ask Yoshiki for his clothing. Your face was red.

You knocked on the door of his room, but before he opened you peeked a little. He was shirtless again!

**- T-T-That pervert..**, you said quietly.

Yoshiki opened the door, your face was burning.

**- Hm?**

**- U-U-Um.. I-I need new t..t-shirt before I.. I take a shower so- **

His face was red as well

**- Y-Yeah.. Sure..**

He gave you his t-shirt, and it was pretty big.

**- It's kinda big, but yeah. Thanks**, you smiled while your face was still red.

**- No problem.. You would look c-**

_STOP TALKING, _he thought.

**- What did you say?**

**- N-Nothing, you can take a shower now..**

**- Oh, yeah**.. **Um, thanks again**, you went to bathroom.

**- That was awkward**, he said quietly.

Few minutes later, you came out of bathroom with Yoshiki's t-shirt and sat on his couch. He came out of his room and asked

**- Hey, you need h.. hair.. hair dryer..?**

His face was burning when he saw you wearing his t-shirt.

**- Is there something wrong?**, you asked confused.

**- No, I was just.. just..**

**- Just what?**

**- N-Nevermind..**

You looked at him confused.

**- Anyway, you need a hair dryer?**

**- No thanks, I haven't washed my hair now, since I already did that yesterday**, you half-smiled at him and he blushed.

**- By the way, I'm going to buy something for you to eat, if you want-**

**- YUSSS**

**- You didn't even let me finish, but let's just say I knew you'll say that**, Yoshiki smiled. **Anyway, while I'm not here Naomi will stay here to help you with the homework they got, she said it's pretty hard. Is that okay with you?**

**- Mhm**, you nodded.

**- She should be here any minute-**

You heard knocking.

**- That's probably her**, you said, **I just hope Seiko isn't with her-**

**- (Y/n)!**

_Oh crap._

**- Calm down Seiko!**, Naomi tried to calm her.

**- I have so many questions!**, Seiko yelled.

**- Why doesn't real life have Skip Dialogue option..**

**- Too bad**, Yoshiki laughed. **Anyway, have fun and.. (Y/n) try not to break anything**. He said with a grin.

**- Well any of us could accidentally break something! Why did you said that only to me?**, you asked with angry face.

**- Because you're stupid enough to break anything you touch**, he laughed again.

**- I'll show you..!**, you yelled but before you could finish your sentence he closed the door.

**- You can't do anything to me now! Ha!**

**- Don't worry, I will when you come back**, you said with creepy voice.

**- We'll see about that**, he laughed and left.

You came to Naomi and you wanted to ask her about the homework-

**- (Y/n)! Okay first question: Did you and Kishinuma-**

**- Skip dialogue.**

**- W-What?**, Seiko asked confused.

**- Skip dialogue. Where's Skip dialogue option?**, you repeated.

**- Oh come ooooooon (Y/n)! You would make a perfect cou-**

**- Shutttttt upppppp. We barely know eachother!**

**- I know right?! That's so cute!**

Naomi laughed.

**- Anyway, there's no homework. I just came to say that he asked me to go out with him, and I said yes!**, she said.

**- I knew it! EEK!**, Seiko and you screamed in the same time.

**- Seiko and I were talking about you two for hours! And I was like 'They're so cute' and Seiko was like 'I know right?!'-**

**- Seiko, what did you do to her?**, Naomi joked.

**- Anyway, are you going to see a movie or something?**, you asked.

**- Yeah, Satoshi told me it's going to be romantic movie-**

**- EEEK!**, Seiko screamed.

**- S-Stop it!**, Naomi said while blushing.

Yoshiki came back and saw you talking with Naomi and Seiko, you couldn't hear him coming to you because of Seiko's screaming, so he took the opportunity of that to scare you.

Naomi and Seiko saw him, but he gave them 'Shh' look, and they laughed.

**- Huh?**, you asked.

He leaned to your ear and said

**- I'm back.**

**- AAH! KISHINUMA!**, you screamed. Everyone laughed, especially Yoshiki.

**- I hate you so much, you know that?**, you said sarcastically.

**- Will you hate me if I give you pizza-**

**- You are forgiven**, you took the pizza and started eating it.

He smiled and said

**- Soo, Nakashima. I heard that Satoshi asked you to go out with him?**

**- How did you know?**

**- I saw Satoshi few minutes ago, he started bragging about that. And he probably told everyone about that, just to let you know**, Yoshiki laughed.

**- Oh God..**, Naomi laughed.

Seiko remembered she wanted to tell her something.

**- And Naomi, maybe he'll need.. **she whispered the last part.

**- S-SEIKO!**

**- Heheee. I'll go and ask Satoshi about that, maybe he'll say yes-**

**- SEIKO!**, Naomi yelled.

Yoshiki was completely confused

**- What is she.. talking about..?**

**- You better not know**, you said while your face was red.

**- That pervert..**

**- You think she's pervert? Look at yourself**, you joked.

**- Since you have enough energy to make fun of me, you're fine right?**, he laughed.

**- What do you mean?**

**- You're not feeling dizzy?**

**- No, but I can always make fun of you. Never gets old!**, you laughed.

Naomi looked at you and asked

**- Um.. (Y/n), why are you wearing Kishinuma's t-shirt?**

You started explaining and then

**- I know why!**, Seiko yelled, **(Y/n) and Kishinuma were probably m-**

**- Noooooooo, you don't knooooow. I had to take a shower so I needed new t-shirt, and I asked Kishinuma to borrow me one.**

**- You took a shower with Kishinuma?!**, Seiko asked exited.

**- NO!**, you and Yoshiki yelled.

**- Oooh. Too bad**, Seiko said, **but Kishinuma, were you peeking while (Y/n) was taking a shower? **

Yoshiki looked at you. Your face was getting redder.

**- Of course I didn't! If I did I would be dead by now!**

**- Seiko!**, Naomi yelled and tried to calm her.

**- See, this is why she's not going anywhere without me**, she joked.

**- Nothing exciting happened today**, Seiko said with a sad face.

**- Can you go to school tomorrow?**, Yoshiki asked you.

**- Mhm, I'm feeling much better**, you smiled, **I'll go home now-**

**- I'll follow you.**

**- You don't need to follow me anymore, I know some good moves now**, you said, **can I practice them on you?**

**- You hate me that much?**, Yoshiki joked.

**- What were you expecting? You thought we were 'friends' or something? Pff, please**

**- Are you two always sarcastic like this?**, Naomi laughed.

**- Yeah, where's the romance? This is not interesting!**

You both were blushing.

**- Okay then, we'll be going now. See you two tomorrow!**

You and Yoshiki left his apartment. You started shaking again, afraid that you'll see those drunk guys again.

Although Yoshiki was right next to you, you were still shaking, he noticed that.

**- What's wrong?**, he asked worried.

**- I-I-I..**

You were so scared you couldn't even speak normally. Yoshiki grabbed your hand

**- I said: What's wrong?**

**- That day.. When those drunk guys.. almost killed me.. I.. What.. What if they-**

**- That's.. the girl.. we saw.. yesterday..**

**- Y-Yeah.. Let's just.. kill her.. and that dickhead with her..**

You started shaking even more. Those were the guys from yesterday, first one was huge and second guy had a knife. Yoshiki saw you were shaking even more.

**- Hey, calm down. I'm here. Just call the police, okay?**

**- She's not.. calling.. anyone..**, first guy said and tried to grab your hand, but Yoshiki grabbed his wrist and started twisting it, then he plunged his elbow in his stomach. Second guy, the one with the knife, tried stabbing him in the stomach. You gasped, but Yoshiki was fast enough to move, then he grabbed his wrist and punched him in the jaw. Then he kicked him between the legs, making the second guy fall.

First guy got up, but Yoshiki grabbed your wrist and started running. Few seconds later, the police came and arrested 2 drunk guys. You were still running with Yoshiki. Yoshiki turned around, you were far away from those guys and the police.

You both were gasping, especially you.

**- Looks like someone saved you again**, Yoshiki said.

**- Y-Yeah.. Thanks for that..**, you were still gasping.

**- Soooo, I wouldn't mind if you could make me something again, ya know?**

He thought you'll start yelling at him again, but you smiled and said

**- Sure, why not? **

**- She's not yelling at me, something's going on**, he joked.

**- Okay, I admit it. I can be rude sometimes-**

**- Ya think?**

**- But thank you, again**, you smiled.

**- You don't have to thank me**

**- Um.. And why not?**, you asked confused.

**- I'm not used to it**

**- What?**

**- Just.. Be angry at me or something**

**- .. You want me to be angry at you?**

**- Yep**, he answered

**- Why were you holding my hand, you pervert?! Idiot! **

**- Much better**, Yoshiki laughed.

End of chapter 6 guys! And yes, I know, in the last chapter I accidentally said** '**End of the chapter 4!' and 'see you in the chapter 5!'. Last chapter was chapter 5, and this is chapter 6, so yeah haha.


	7. Problem With Fangirls

Hey guys!

I just wanted to thank you for 500 views, 5 reviews and 5 favorites! Love ya all!

And yeah, I had no idea how to name last chapter, so I just wrote Chapter 6 x3

You and Yoshiki were already near your house. You were thinking about food you'll make him tomorrow.

**- Hey, um..**, you started

**- Hm?**

**- I.. I can make you something tomorrow, for lunch maybe..**

**- Oh, thanks then**, he smiled.

**- Well?**

**- What?**, Yoshiki looked at you confused.

**- Aren't you gonna tell me?**

**- Tell you what?**, he was even more confused.

**- Tell me what do you want for lunch!**, you yelled.

**- Whoa, you're already mad at me. Your new record!**, Yoshiki joked with you.

**- I-I'm sorry.. I'm just tired.. So, what do you want?**

**- I'm sorry, what were we talking about?**, he asked, trying to piss you off.

**- UGH!**

Yoshiki laughed at you.

**- Okay, okay, haha! I want.. food.**

**- What kind of food?**

**- Something edible**, he said with a grin. Your face was turning red again, **okay, make me whatever you want.**

**- Okay then.. How about a salad or something?**, you asked.

**- Um.. Nope, I don't want that.**

**- W-W-Well you just told me to make you whatever I want!-**, you started yelling

**- Hahah kidding! Sure, you can make me salad**, he said with a smile.

**- I'm sorry because I always get easily annoyed..**

**- Are you kidding? I love pissing you off! That's my new hobby!**, Yoshiki said with a grin.

You weren't sure if you should laugh or be angry at him, but you just half-smiled at him.

**- The best part is that you easily get pissed off! Then I say I'm kidding and you give me that angry look hehe**

**- I hate you so much**, you said sarcastically.

**- I hate you too**, he said with a smirk.

Tomorrow at school:

**- Hey, (Y/n)!**, Naomi called you. She was with Satoshi, Seiko(looking at Naomi's boobs) and Yoshiki.

**- Hey!**, you answered with a smile.

You were walking by 3 girls, and heard them talking

**- Look at him! He's so handsome!**

**- OMG I THINK HE LOOKED AT ME!**

**- OMG YOU'RE SO LUCKY**

_What the.. hell?_

Soon, you realized they were talking about Yoshiki. He has fangirls?

**- Kishinuma, looks like you have fangirls**, you said with a smirk.

**- What are you.. talking about?**, Yoshiki asked confused.

**- Look. Those girls over there, they're talking about you. You know what happened yesterday, right? Someone recorded that for some reason, and now you're on news!**

**- W-What?!**

**- Be happy, you finally have fangirls! I thought you wanted like, thousand girls following you**, you joked.

**- Yeah, I saw that video too**, Satoshi said.

Seiko decided to join

**- And the best part is, that 'misterious girl' Kishinuma saved was you (Y/n)!-**

**- SHUT UP!**

Suddenly, 3 fangirls looked at you and started screaming and running to you.

**- OMG, HE SAVED YOU? THAT'S LIKE SOO CUTE!**, one of the girls said.

**- I know right?!**, Seiko said again.

Fangirls were screaming around you, and you couldn't stand it so you just hid behind Yoshiki and pushed him.

**- They're yours Kishinuma, I heard enough screaming.**

**- I-I-I..**

**- Kishinuma-kun, you're so handsome!**

**- Can you help me with studying?**

**- You're so hot!**

You were just looking at him dealing with his fangirls and laughing.

**- (Y/n).. Don't tell me you're jelaous..**, Seiko said with a smirk.

**- N-No! Why would you ask that?!**

**- Oh, okay then. I mean, you don't look jelaous, but I was just asking, hehe**

**- Y-Yeah..**

You were laughing so you can hide your angry face. You just wanted to punch those fangirls, they annoyed you so much.

_'Kishinuma-kuuun! You're so handsome!~', yeah right. Just shut the hell up already_, you thought.

Those girls were following Yoshiki everywhere. Every time when he thought he's alone, he wanted to atleast say 'hi' to you or something, but they came back, screaming around him.

You looked at him with angry face, and walked away.

Naomi saw you and said

**- Hey, where have you been-**

**- You don't need to know!**

You just walked away. Seiko and Mayu sat next to Naomi.

**- This is her extremely bad mood, what happened?**

You were walking home, and then heard one of his fangirls. She came to you and said

**- You thought you can win him so easily, huh?**

**- What are you talking about?! I've had enough of your fucking screaming, leave me alone already!**

**- Hey, what's happening here?**, you heard a familiar voice. It was Yoshiki.

**- Hey-**, you wanted to say hi to him but-

**- Kishinuma-kun! By the way, I forgot to say thanks!**

**- F-For what?**, Yoshiki asked confused.

**- For the kiss you gave me, ofcourse!**

**- WHAT?!**, you asked with angry face

**- WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, STOP LYING!**

**- You know what? I'm outta here**, you said annoyed.

**- W-Wait, where are you-**

**- I don't have to say anything to you**, you answered coldly.

Yoshiki watched you walking away, and yelled

**- Why the fuck did you do that?!**

**- Oh, Kishinuma-kun, don't you see she's just using you?**

**- What?!**, he asked already irritated. **Shut the fuck up already!**

She just smiled at him, grabbed his hands and tried to kiss him but-

**- Surprise madafaka**, you joked and grabbed her hair, **Now get off him before someone gets slapped in the face, with the chair**, you laughed.

She quickly turned around and grabbed your hair, then pulled it. You let out a yelp of pain, but then started laughing.

**- Heh.. No you didn't.. Noone touches MY HAIR**, then you slapped her so hard her left cheek was all red.

**- That's what happens when you mess with my hair!**, you yelled and the girl ran away.

**- W-W-What-**, Yoshiki was completely confused**, I-I-I didn't.. When she grabbed me, I- Didn't see that coming and she almost-**

**- I know you idiot, I was waiting for that moment so I can grab her hair and pull it. Told ya yesterday, I know some good moves, but I can only use them when someone has a long hair**.

Yoshiki laughed.

**- And about that, um.. Kiss thing..?**

**- T-That's not true! **

You laughed and said

**- See, that's the reason you don't want to have fangirls**

**- I guess..**, Yoshiki answered blushing, **but um.. yeah, thanks for.. that**

**- For what? Oh, it was my pleasure! I hated that girl anyway**, you said with an evil smile

**- Why do you h- Wait, is that because she was around me whole day?**, Yoshiki asked with a smirk

**- No! I don't even care about that..**

He was laughing

**- Haha! (Y/n) likes m-**

**- YOU DON'T WANT TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE**, you said with creepy voice.

**- S-Sorry**

You smirked

**- You had luck this time, but next-**

**- SO SORRY I'LL BE GOOD**

**- You better**, you said with a smile.

**- (Y/n)! Kishinuma!**, Naomi was calling you

**- Naomi! Sorry about that before, I was just.. nervous..**

**- It's fine**, she smiled at you and you smiled back

**- Anyway, Satoshi told me about the thing that happened today.. Are you both alright?**

**- Yeah**, Yoshiki said.

**- Anyway, that girl is in principal's office now, but I don't think she'll just leave you alone**

**- I hope she will, because her head goes down next time I catch her doing that**, you added and Yoshiki blushed.

**- I have to go now, see you later!**, Naomi said

**- Later!**, you answered.

**- By the way, what's with the lunch?**, he asked with a smirk.

**- CRAP CRAP CRAP I FORGOT SO SORRY**, you said and ran to your house, then ran back to Yoshiki with his salad.

**- Looks great!**, he said like a little kid, then started eating like a pig. You blushed and smiled.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Anyway, one girl messaged me about my story and asked 'are there going to be any fluff moments in the next few chapters? :3', and my answer is OFCOURSE. I'm already finishing chapter 8, and there are some fluff moments(I won't tell now), and I'll probably upload chapter 8 today, when I finish it and I'm really excited about it!

Have a nice day!:-)


	8. Cat-like

You came to school and heard some kids calling you. You turned around and saw Naomi, Satoshi, Seiko, Mayu and Morishige. You wanted to ask them where's Yoshiki, but one guy called you.

**- H-Hey..**

**- Hey**, you smiled. He blushed and said

**- Can you, um.. take this please..**, he gave you one letter with heart on it. You were shocked at first, but then said

**- Thanks**, and smiled at him. He smiled at you back and walked away.

**- What's that?**

You heard a familiar voice, it was Yoshiki.

**- Kishinuma! Stop doing that! And, um.. this is letter that guy over there gave me, it has a heart on it. Isn't that cute?**, you asked, blushing a little.

**- Whatever**, he said and looked away. After few seconds you saw a smirk on his face.

**- Huh?**

He looked at you serious, came closer and quickly gave a peck on your cheek, then he walked away.

You were just standing there, not moving, not even blinking. Your brain was frozen.

Naomi, Satoshi, Mayu, Morishige and even Seiko were red.

Naomi came to you and shaked you

**- (Y/n)! (Y/n)!**

**- Yep, he broke her**, Morishige said.

**- Should we call someone?**, Satoshi asked.

**- Why are you all still here? School's over**, Yoshiki said.

**- You broke her you idiot!**, Satoshi yelled at him.

**- I did what..? Who..?**

**- She's been frozen like this for 2 minutes**, Morishige added

**- What? Why?**, Yoshiki was even more confused.

**- That 'kiss' thing, Kishinuma**, Naomi said, **you broke her.**

Yoshiki became red and said

**- I was.. just..**

**- Don't worry, school's over so we have plenty of time, you don't have to hurry with explaining**, Morishige said with a smirk.

**- S-Shut up you little..**

**- What do we do now?**, Mayu asked.

**- Morishige, your girlfriend asked you something**, Yoshiki laughed at Morishige, who gave him angry look.

**- Stop it you two, seriously**, Naomi said.

**- Like I said, should we call someone?**

Suddenly, you blinked few times

**- What's.. happening?**

**- I have no idea**, Naomi laughed.

**- You were just standing here, not even blinking**, Morishige added.

**- I was here, then Kishinuma came, and then he k-**, as soon as you saw Kishinuma standing right in front of you, you stopped talking

**- Holy mother of.. I didn't saw you Kishinuma**, you said surprised.

**- Sometimes, I wonder if I'm invisible to you**, Yoshiki said.

**- I wish**, you laughed.

Then, you suddenly realized what just happened few minutes ago and turned red.

**- Um.. Is there anything wrong (Y/n)?**, Yoshiki asked

**- Lalalala everything is fineee~**,you were even redder and ran away. Few seconds later you screamed

**- Ow!**

You were running like an idiot and didn't see a window.

**- (Y/n)!**, kids came to you.

**- Hehee.. I'm finee.. Just little dizzy.. Where am I by the way?**

**- The hell is wrong with you bastard?**, Yoshiki yelled.

**- Hey hey Yoshiki, she's a girl, don't yell at her**, Satoshi joked.

**- Yeah idiot, I'm a girl**, you laughed.

**- How can he not yell? After all, he was soo worried about you**, Morishige teased him.

**- Shut up you-**

**- Calm down already**, Naomi said with laughter.

**- And Yoshiki, I thought the girl was supposed to kiss you like that, not the opposite**, Morishige laughed to hard.

**- That's it!**, Yoshiki yelled and chased Morishige around the whole school.

When they returned, you all went to pizzeria to eat.

When you came, Yoshiki said he'll pay for food, so everyone ordered pizza except for you.

**- You sure (Y/n)?**, Yoshiki asked.

**- I'll eat when I want to**, you answered.

**- Hm, fair point. Cat will eat whenever she wants**, Yoshiki teased you.

**- What's that supposed to mean?**, you asked half mad half confused.

**- (Y/n)! You're like a little adorable kitten~!**, Seiko screamed.

**- Seriously (Y/n), you're like a cat**, Naomi joked, **that look on your face 'trying-to-tolerate-you-all'.**

**- Maybe because I am?**, you answered coldly.

**- Aw (Y/n)! Don't like, you love us~!**, Seiko said and hugged you

**- Can't.. breathe..**, you said.

Everyone was looking at you and Seiko, and you blushed.

Seiko finally let go of you, and you were still dizzy because you couldn't breathe.

When everyone finished with eating, you all decided to sit in the park a little bit. It was nice day, so why not.

Satoshi was talking to Naomi, Morishige was reading a book while Mayu was wathing him and blushing, and Seiko was tickling you.

**- Heheee! You're ticklish (Y/n)!**

**- Hahah! S-stop-hahah! Stop it! Hahahah!**

You noticed Yoshiki was looking at you and laughing

**- Help me you bastard!**, you yelled.

**- I'm coming!**, Yoshiki said and started tickling you too.

Somehow, you escaped and started running. You hid behind one big tree, and when you turned around you saw Yoshiki.

**- Gotcha now!**, he laughed.

He tried to grab you, but you ran away.

**- You can't catch me!**, you said with a grin.

Morishige and Mayu heard yelling, and saw you running from Yoshiki.

**- They're playing like children**, Mayu said with a blush.

**- I didn't know they can be so childish**, he said with a smile and continued reading a book.

You were fast, but Yoshiki was running slow on purpose. He knew you'll get tired soon, so he wasn't going to waste his energy.

Finally, you slowed down. You couldn't run so fast anymore, so Yoshiki caught you. You were struggling, but you were just wasting your energy, he was much stronger than you.

**- You weren't thinking about that you'll get tired so you were-**

**- Bye!**, you said with laughter. Yoshiki didn't even noticed you ran away.

You came to Mayu and hid behind her

**- Hide me!**, you yelled. Mayu wasn't sure what's going on so she was just standing in place until you two left.

Morshige was laughing, and she became red.

**- So, Naomi.. I-**

**- AAAH!**, you screamed with laughter. Satoshi stopped talking and saw you and Yoshiki chasng eachother.

Naomi was smiling, and Satoshi blushed.

Few minutes later you both were tired. You just sat next to eachother, gasping.

Seiko came and put left hand on your hand and right hand on Yoshiki's head.

**- D-Don't mess with my hair!**, you both said and blushed.

**- Heheee~**, Seiko laughed.

You and Yoshiki were really dizzy, and when he tried to get up he fell on you.

**- Ow.. Kishinuma what're you-**

When you realized he fell on you, you turned red

**- Why are you sweating so much?**, you asked with laughter.

**- Because that's what guys do**, he laughed.

**- Ew, ** you said sarcastically.

He finally got up.

**- And you smell like flowers**, Yoshiki joked.

*slap*

**- What the hell?!**

You were red like a tomato. Suddenly, you looked at Satoshi and Naomi. They were sitting next to eachother. You looked at Yoshiki with smirk, and he looked at you back.

**- H-Hey, Naomi..**

**- Hm?**

**- You look.. really nice today**, Satoshi blushed, as well as Naomi.

**- Th-Thank you-**

**- Heeeeey**, Yoshiki and you yelled and appeared behind them.

**- AAAAAH!**, Satoshi screamed like a girl. Naomi laughed at him.

**- What the..?! Where did you come from?!**. Satoshi asked angry.

**- Heh, Kishinuma teached me how to do that**, you said with a smirk.

**- Great**, Satoshi said sarcastically.

**- Anyway, whatcha doin'?**, Yoshiki asked them.

**- Nothing, we were just looking at Sakutaro and Suzumoto**, Naomi said with a smile.

You both looked at Morishige and Mayu, they were reading Morishige's book and smiling.

Then you saw Seiko with another boy. He looked younger than her, but that was your chance to get your revenge. Since she was always yelling 'Aw what a cute couple~!' when you were around Yoshiki, you decided to do the same with her.

You came to Seiko with a smirk and screamed

**- Heeey Seiko~! Oh, who's this! Aw, what a cute couple~!**

Seiko looked at you confused and said

**- ..This is my brother..**

Then, everything stopped. You were getting redder.

_Oh crap, what do I do now.. No, no, just.. Just pretend like you knew that the whole time._

**- Pffff, I knooow! I was kidding! Hehee.. Now if you excuse me, I'm just gonna go.. That way**, you smiled and slowly walked away, pretending this never happened.

You were still red, then noticed Yoshiki was coming to you, laughing.

_Great_, you thought.

**- Hahahahahah!**, he laughed.

**- It's not funny**, you answered, still red in face.

**- If I'm laughing then it's funny**, he joked.

You just wanted to slap him so hard, but you didn't. After all.. It wasn't so funny for you, but you couldn't blame him.

Although you wanted him to stop laughing, one part of you wanted him to laugh forever.

_That beautiful smile, and cute laugh.. Wait what?! What am I thinking?!_, you slapped yourself.

**- Um.. (Y/n)?**

**- Nothiiiing**, you said with blush and looked away.

Morishige and Mayu came to you and said

**- Hey, we should all go home, it's getting dark**

**- Mhm**, you nodded and looked at Naomi and Satoshi. They looked so cute together actually.

_When is she going to confess to him already_, you were thinking about Naomi.

**- (Y/n)?**, Yoshiki called you.

**- O-Oh, yeah. We should go home. I'll call Naomi, Satoshi and Seiko- wait. Where's she anyway?**

You, Yoshiki, Morishige and mayu looked around and couldn't find her. Suddenly..

Seiko appeared behind Morishige and Mayu and pushed they heads. They almost kissed, and were blushing really hard, as well and you and Yoshiki.

**- S-Seiko!**, Morishige yelled.

**- Good job Seiko**, you joked and high-fived her.

**- Hehee~! I can do it with you and Kishinuma next time-**

**- Noooooooooooooooo you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan'tttt**, you said while your face was burning.

Naomi and Satoshi saw what happened and came

**- Your -almost- first kiss Morishige!**, he joked.

Morishige gave him angry look and blushed.

**- Yep! You should thank me!**, Seiko said playfully.

**- Did I ever mentioned how weird you guys are?**, you laughed.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Yep, this chapter had few.. Awkward moments, but yeah haha. See you in the next chapter then!

Have a nice day!:-)


	9. Corpse Party - Yoshiki x Reader - Date!

Okay, so first of all I wanted to apologize for my bad grammar in the last chapter. I had to go somewhere with my parents so I was writing really fast, and I wanted to at least check my grammar and everything but we were already late because of me x3 Second, sorry for not writing new chapters. School started so I don't have enough time for the internet, so I'll be writing new chapters only on weekend x3

Since it was getting late, Morishige suggested you all should go home.

**- I'll go with Mayu, Satoshi can go with Nakashima and Shinohara and Yoshiki can go with (Y/n). Is that okay?**, he asked.

Everyone nodded, said goodbye to eachother and started walking home. You and Yoshiki were quiet, but he seemed nervous.

**- Is there anything wrong?**, you asked worried.

**- N-No**

**- Don't lie to me**, you said with a smirk and he blushed.

**- Really, it's fine**, he said and half-smiled.

**- Okaaay. Let's pretend like I believe you**, you joked but Yoshiki looked at you serious.

**- So now you're calling me a liar?**

**- No! That's not what I meant!**, you yelled nervous,** you seem pale and I was just-**

You noticed he was laughing quietly and stopped talking.

**- What's so funny?**, you asked irritated.

**- Idiot**, he said while laughing

**- Why are you calling me an idiot?!**, you yelled.

**- What's wrong with calling you an idiot?**, he asked with a smile, trying to irritate you even more.

**- Don't smile at me like that you creep!**, you yelled again.

Your face was red, half from blushing and half from anger.

_Why is he always teasing me like this?!_, you thought, _you know what? It's better without my comments. I won't talk to him anymore, I'm pissed._

**- Well okay then, we're here**, you said as you stood in front of your house. Yoshiki nodded and you opened the door.

**- Also, try not to be so angry all the time. It's bad for your health and skin**, he said with a smirk.

**- And WHO do you think is ruining it?!**, you yelled and closed the door. You could hear him laughing and walking away.

_I hate him so much_, you thought with a blush.

You were really tired, you so you just took a shower, made yourself a dinner and fell asleep.

Tomorrow you woke up at 10 AM. You looked at your mobile and remembered you have part-time job today.

You made yourself breakfast, since your parents weren't home, brushed your hair and teeth, and checked are you wearing that mini-skirt instead of shorts 3 times.

_I have a feeling I'll never forget that, no matter how hard I try_, you thought and blushed again, _That pervert._

You looked at your mobile and it was already 11:30, then you heard knocking.

You opened the door and saw Yoshiki.

**- Kishinuma?**

**- You actually woke up on time? No way!**, he joked and you smiled, **this must be a dream, you're too irresponsible for that!**

Your smile turned into grin, and he added quietly

**- Hey, I told you not to do that. You look better with a smile**

After realizing what he just said he blushed. Luckily for him, you didn't hear that

**- What did you say?**, you asked.

Yoshiki was too embarrassed to repeat that, and also thought you'll slap him so he just said

**- I said you're a loser**

**- Ugh. What're you doing here anyway?**, you asked annoyed.

**- Oh, yeah. Our boss had to go somewhere, and since he had some work around the store he asked me to do it-**

**- Well, he asked YOU to do it, not me. Bai bai**, you said.

**- Wait! I already did that**, Yoshiki said, **so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere. I mean, it's a nice day..**

**- Hooold on. Why would I go somewhere with YOU? I am way out of your** **league**, you said sarcastically.

**- Too bad, I thought we could also buy something to eat, like pancakes**-

**- Let's gooo**, you interrupted him again. Yoshiki was surprised, but kinda expected that, so he just smiled and followed you.

**- You eat like a pig**, Yoshiki laughed as he watched you eating 4 pancakes.

**- Hmpf. You're not much better, remember that day when you made yourself sick because you were eating too fast?**, you said.

He looked away and saw Karaoke Studio.

**- Hey, when you finish we can go-**, he stopped talking when he saw you putting a whole pancake in your mouth.

**- Is there something wrong?**, you asked.

**- N-No..**, he said with nervous laugh. You gave him weird look and continued eating your pancakes.

**- You wanted to say something?**

**- Y-Yeah.. When you finish with eating, and hopefully it'll be this year**, he laughed, **we can go to Karaoke Studio.**

**- Idea rejected**, you said coldly.

**- What, why? I mean, it's not like you sing that bad. Actually you sing great**, Yoshiki said and blushed lightly.

**- I know that already**, you said sarcastically, **I just don't feel like singing right now**

**- Oh yeah, I forgot. Cat does whatever she wants**, he joked.

**- What's with those cat jokes? They're getting old**, you said annoyed.

Yoshiki laughed, and you couldn't help yourself but laugh a little bit with him.

For some reason, even if he annoyed you to death, you could never be mad at him more than few minutes. You loved when he laughed, and even more when you laughed with him.

_What am I thinking?! What's wrong with me lately?!_, you thought with red face.

When you finished with eating, Yoshiki saw the arcade and suggested you two could go there.

You played few games, including the one with car races. You wanted to play it, but you were bad at it so you asked Yoshiki to help hands were on the wheel, and Yoshiki's hands were on yours, so he can control the car. Both of you were blushing.

**- What time is it?**, you asked Yoshiki while you were walking down the street.

**- It's already 14**, he said, looking at his watch.

**- And where are we going?**

Immediately, Yoshiki froze.

_Great job Yoshiki, you asked her out and now you have no idea where to go!_

He slapped himself and you looked at him confused.

**- What's with you? And why did you slap yourself?**

**- I-I..**

**- That's my job**, you joked. He laughed nervously and looked away.

You saw some guys playing baskatball and said

**- Hey, look! Those guys are playing basketball, let's go watch them!**

Yoshiki was confused at first but followed you.

When you came, you were just staring at those guys for minutes and repeating

**- Why.. So.. Perfect..**

**- What?**, Yoshiki asked.

**- They're so cool!**, you yelled. One guy looked at you and winked, which made you blush. Yoshiki really wanted to punch that guy, but just looked away.

**- Kishinuma? What's wrong?**, you asked kinda worried.

He didn't answer, and you were even more worried. You continued staring at the guy that winked at you.

Few minutes later, that guy came to you.

**- 'Sup?**

**- Hey..**, you answered quietly.

**- Wanna try?**, he asked and gave you the ball.

**- N-No thanks, I'm not very good at basketball..**

**- It's fine**, he laughed,** I'll help you.**

You blushed.

**- Yoshiki!**, Yoshiki heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Satoshi and Morishige.

**- I thought you two were studying**, Yoshiki said

**- We're done already**, Satoshi answered and saw you playing basketball with one guy, **what's she doing?**

**- Trying to play basketball with that guy. Honestly, why is he so 'attractive' anyway?**, Yoshiki asked.

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki, then at you. Suddenly, he realized what's the problem.

**- How do you even do this?!**, you asked irritated.

**- I've trained basketball for years**, the guy laughed.

**- Very funny**, you said annoyed.

You looked at Yoshiki, who was trying to avoid your eyes.

_What did I do wrong?_, you thought.

**- Kishinuma..**, you said quietly.

**- What's with him?**, guy asked. You didn't answer and looked away.

He came to Yoshiki and said

**- What's your problem?**

Yoshiki looked at him and coldly answered

**- That's none of your business.**

**- Why are you so hot-headed?**, he laughed, **look, you made her worried. You happy now?**

Yoshiki looked at you. You were looking at the ground with the ball in your hands, not moving.

The guy pushed him

**- Are you gonna answer me? You have a problem?!**

**- Yes, you're my problem!**, Yoshiki yelled at him and pushed him even harder.

Satoshi tried to calm them

**- H-Hey, what's going on..?**

Yoshiki and the other guy ignored him and continued yelling. You snapped out of your thoughts and saw that guy attacking Yoshiki.

**- You realize that I can break your teeth with one hand, do you?**, the guy asked.

**- Shut the fuck up already! You started this fight!**, Yoshiki yelled.

**- I know, and I'll finish it**, he said and tried to punch Yoshiki, but you grabbed his wrist, twisted it and kicked him betwen his legs. The guy fell down.

**- Don't. You. Dare.**, you said. Guy looked at you and creeped out, you looked like you're going to kill him.

Yoshiki stared at you with light blush, then you came to him, grabbed his wrist and said

**- We are going**

**- O-O-Okay..**, he answered and blushed even more.

Satoshi and Morishige weren't involved into this, but were red as well.

Few moments later, you asked him

**- What was that about?**

**- N-Nothing important..**

**- Then why can't I know?**, you asked irritated.

Yoshiki looked away and said quietly

**- I'm.. Sorry**

**- It's fine I guess..**, you said, looking at the ground.

You realized you were still holding his wrist so you quickly let go of it and blushed.

_Instead of having fun, she probably hates me now. Way to go Yoshiki!_, Yoshiki thought and slapped himself again.

You grabbed his wrist again and said

**- Don't do that**

He blushed and put both on his hands in pocket.

You two were walking down the street, and suddenly you felt a hand on your head, and it was Yoshiki's.

**- Not my hair!**, you yelled and he laughed, **it's not funny! I told you not to mess with my fur.. I mean hair!**, you blushed even more when you realized what you just said.

**- Okay, okay, sorry. I know cats don't like when you mess with their fur so much**, he joked again.

**- You are so irritating me with those cat jokes..**, you said already annoyed.

**- Fine, sorry. You're boring**, he laughed.

**- What were you expecting, a clown?**

**- Kinda**, he said and laughed again.

It was already 4 PM and Yoshiki had no idea where to go.

**- So, where are we going now?**, you asked

**- U-Um..**

**- .. You don't know?**

He looked away again, and you facepalmed yourself.

Yoshiki was hoping you wouldn't be mad and hate him forever. Few moments later he saw something that will save him from being yelled at.

**- Park!**, he said.

That's it for now c: I know, it's short but tomorrow I'm writing second part, so yeah :-3

Have a nice day!


	10. Date!

**- Park!**, Yoshiki said pointing it out.

**- Okay then, we can go there**, you said with a smile and followed him.

Across the street was one of the most beautiful parks in the city. Children were playing and laughing, couples were siting on benches quietly, and flowers were everywhere.

**- (Y/n)! Please, just one lick!**, Yoshiki complained. You two were walking away from the ice cream stall and Yoshiki bought you an ice cream.

**- No way, I'm not sharing anything with you**, you laughed.

**- I bought that for you**, he said annoyed

**- Yes, you did. And now, ice cream is mine**, you said and laughed.

**- Well then, if you won't give me I'll take it**, he laughed and grabbed your ice cream and licked it. **There you go, is there any problem?**, he asked and gave you the ice cream.

**- Why are you such a wimp around (Y/n), Kishinuma?**, Yoshiki heard someone laughing behind him.

**- He was always a wimp**, you laughed.

**- How's your date going, huuuh?**, Seiko appeared behind Naomi.

**- Where did you came from Seiko- This is not a date!**, you yelled.

She laughed and poked you.

**- Suuuuuure**, she said with a smirk.

**- I can't believe she actually wanted to go out with YOU, Yoshiki**, Morishige said and Satoshi laughed.

**- Where did you two came from?! Just don't tell me you were following us the whole time..**, Yoshiki said while blushing.

**- Hah, I wish. We would have something to laugh at**, Satoshi added.

**- Shige-nii!**, Mayu said and came to him.

**- Your girlfriend came**, Yoshiki teased him and Morishige gave him death glare.

**- Why is everyone here?!**, you yelled.

**- Oh, sorry (Y/n). Did we ruin your little date?**, Seiko said with a smirk.

**- I told you, this is not a-**

**- Date?**, Satoshi interrupted you, **Why didn't you tell us about that Yoshiki? I thought we were friends**, he laughed.

Morishige high-fived him and laughed with him.

**- Eh? (Y/n), how was your-**

**- Naomi, this is not a date!**, you yelled aleady pissed.

**- I wanted to ask how was your day**, she laughed, **but if you really insist: How was your date?**

**- Okay, well let's just say that I saw you with Satoshi at this park few days ago, I wonder what were you two doing..**

Everyone looked at Naomi and Satoshi, and it was time for you and Yoshiki to get your revenge.

**- We were just..**, Satoshi wanted to make something up but he had nothing.

**- Satoshi, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends**, Yoshiki laughed.

**- Shut up you little..**, Satoshi mumbled.

**- Seriously Satoshi, what's going on between you and Nakashima?**, Morishige joined the conversation.

**- What's with you and Suzumoto? You guys are closer than brother and sister**, Satoshi tried to tease him.

**- We are not!**, Morishige yelled and Mayu looked at him dissapointed.

**- Why not, Shige-nii?**

**- Mayu, I..**, he blushed.

**- Look, you're even calling her by her name**, Yoshiki added with smirk.

**- Don't you start..**, Morishige gave him another death glare.

You, Naomi, Seiko and Mayu were laughing the whole time.

**- Let's just leave them fighting like this and buy some ice cream**, you said looking at your friends.

**- Didn't you just ate your ice cream?**, Naomi laughed.

**- Not really. Kishinuma ate it**, you said annoyed.

**- Hey, (Y/n). Can you come here on second?**, Mayu whispered to you and you came.

**- What is it?**, you asked.

**- About Kishinuma.. He's really nice, but unfriendly when it comes to people he doesn't know. When he came to our school, he needed few weeks, maybe even months to adjust. But he opened to you really fast, you know**, she smiled and you blushed.

**- U-Um.. Yeah, I kinda noticed..**, you said and looked away. **What about you and Sakutaro? I mean, how long do you know eachother?**, you asked and this time she blushed.

**- Well.. We know eachother pretty long..**, she said quietly and blushed.

Your eyes were wide open when you realized..

**- You like him!**, you yelled. Everyone looked at you, but Morishige yelled

**- What?! She likes someone?!**

**- Why do you care so much Sakutarooo?**, Seiko asked him with a smirk and he blushed.

**- I'm just asking..**

**- I'll pretend like I believe you**, you and Yoshiki said at the same time and laughed.

**- You two are so annoying..**, Morishige said irritated.

**- So much couples!**, Seiko yelled and everyone blushed.

You and your friends were laughing, but you remembered tomorrow is Monday.. And since everyone had to wear their school uniforms, you had to wear it too. Last week you were wearing your regular clothes and that's probably the reason why everyone stared at you.

You blushed when you realized you'll have to wear a skirt, and you'll never be able to forget that day when you were wearing a skirt in front of Yoshiki.

_Oh God.._

**- (Y/n), is there something wrong?**, Naomi asked you quietly.

**- Well, tomorrow I'll have to wear that school uniform I got.. And I'm not really comfortable with skirts..**

**- Why not?**, she asked again.

**- Well.. I..**

_I can't tell her what happened that day, think fast (Y/n).._

**- N-Nevermind..**, you answered and laudhed nervously. Naomi looked at you worried, but continued talking with Satoshi.

You looked at your mobile and it was 19(7PM). Although it was spring, it was kinda dark so you decided to go home. You wouldn't risk to get attacked by those drunk guys again, also tomorrow is Monday, you had to study a little bit.

**- Hey, um.. I think we should go home, tomorrow is Monday so..**

Everyone nodded.

**- Well then, see you all tomorrow!**, Naomi said and walked away with Satoshi and Seiko.

**- See you!**, Mayu said and went with Morishige, who was still blushing.

**- See ya**, you said and started walking away with Yoshiki.

Few moments later, Yoshiki sneezed. You looked at him kinda worried. He sneezed again and you were even more worried. When he sneezed third time you asked him

**- Are.. You alright?**

**- Yeah..**, he said.

**- Your voice kinda changed. I mean, it's different. Wait.. is that because of ice cream?**

He looked away and you said

**- I knew it, you caught a cold. And that's because you ate that ice cream**, you started talking like a worried parent.

_Not again.._, Yoshiki thought.

**- Don't you think you're too worried?**, he asked, **I mean, even if I caught a cold-**

**- How can I not be worried?**, you asked and he blushed,** Maybe it's better if you stay home tomorrow.**

**- Probably**, he answered.

_Thank God, he's not going to see me in my uniform. But wait, what about Tuesday? And Wednesday? And whole week? Crap._

**- (Y/n)?**

**- Huh? Yes?**, you snapped out of your thoughts.

**- How was today?**, he asked with a smirk.

You stopped walking for few seconds and said

**- It was okay, I guess**

**- What do you.. mean?**, Yoshiki asked dissapointed.

**- I admit it, it was fine because of the ice cream and pancakes, but you'll need much more training to impress ME**, you said with your head high up.

**- Okay then, next time we'll buy more pancakes, ice creams and add some burgers**, he joked.

**- Oh, didn't I tell you?**, you asked and looked at him.

**- Tell me what?**

**- I don't think there will be another time unless I feel like it**, you said sarcastically.

**- Cat does whatever-**

You looked at him, annoyed with those cat jokes.

**- Sorry..**, he squeaked.

**- Pff. You better be**, you smiled at him and he blushed.

That's it for now, hope you guys enjoyed c:

New chapters every weekend, thank you for reading!

Have a nice day!:-)


	11. Chapter 11

Yes guys, I'm still alive.

Hehe XD I'm sorry for not writing new chapters every week, like I said I will. We had billion tests and stuff since the school started, and they're finally over! FREEDOM!

From now on, I'll try writing new chapters every weekend, since I don't have to study so much anymore:-)

You woke up at 6 AM. You remembered it's Monday and, probably the first time in your life, were excited about that. Since you actually had friends in your new school, you didn't mind trying little harder with studying and doing your homework.

Then you remembered you had to try and wear your new school uniform. You thought you'll look weird, since your old school didn't had their uniform, but unfortunately you had to.

When you got dressed you looked at your mirror and blushed madly. You didn't like skirts, especially short ones.

**- Great**, you said, still blushing.

You wanted to ask your parents for opinion, but remembered they're not home. Actually, they barely ever come home because they're always on trips around the world, so you had to learn to live on your own. At first you didn't like it, but then got used to it.

You took a shower, made breakfast and looked at your mobile, it was 7:20. You decided to come to school little earlier, but your phone ringed. It was Yoshiki.

**- Kishinuma?**, you answered.

**- Oh, hey (Y/n). Um, I'm not coming to school today. I got cold**, he mumbled and sneezed. You blushed.

_Even his sneeze is cute- Wait what?!_

**- Oh well, okay then. At least you don't have to see me in my uniform**, you said and laughed.

**- Too bad**, he joked, **I don't have anything to laugh at!**

**- Ugh**, you said and rolled your eyes, **anyway, I hope you'll get better**, you added with a smile.

**- Me too, I can't wait to come to school and laugh at you**, he laughed.

**- Ugh, bye**, you said coldly.

_Why is he always like that?!_, you thought, _Can't he at least say something nice?_

It was 7:30 and you started walking to school.

The whole time you thought people were looking at you weirdly because of your uniform, but that was only your imagination. Every student at Kisaragi Academy wore a uniform!

You came to school, looking down and trying to hide your blush.

**- (Y/n)!**, you heard someone behind you. It was Ayumi.

**- Ayumi! Where were you one whole week?**, you asked her. You haven't seen her at school one week, and you were kinda worried about her.

**- Oh, I had to go somewhere with my parents and sister. New uniform, huh?**, she asked with a smile.

**- Y-Yeah..**, you blushed, **what are you doing at the school so early?**, you asked.

**- Well, I'm class rep, I have some things to do. And you?**

**- I woke up early and decided to come to school earlier**, you smiled.

**- Class rep, (Y/n)!**, you heard someone behind you. It was Naomi, she was with Seiko and Satoshi.

**- Hey guys**, you smiled.

**- Heeeeeh (Y/n), you look so cute in your uniform!**, Seiko added.

**- Thanks I guess**, you laughed.

**- You would look even cuter with cat ears and a tail!**, she laughed and hugged you.

**- Those cat jokes again, huh?**, you smiled, **you could at least let go of me or else I won't be so cute anymore**, you added and laughed.

**- Heh, Seiko is always like that**, Naomi added with a smile, **you'll get used to it!**

**- Shige-nii!**, you heard a cute voice behind you. You thought it was Mayu, and you were right. She was walking with Morishige, like always.

**- Oh, hey Morishige, Suzumoto!**, Satoshi greeted them.

**- Hey there, Mochi!**, Mayu said. She always had a cute nickname for everyone.

**- Hey**, Morishige greeted back.

**- Where's Kishinuma?**, Naomi asked you.

**- Oh, about that bastard**, you laughed, **he got cold so he stayed at his apartment.**

**- Ofcourse**, Satoshi laughed.

You heard the bell and came to classroom.

After the class, you went for a small walk around the school. At your old school you didn't had friends so you were always walking around the school alone. Your new friends understood that and stayed at another classroom.

Few moments later, Naomi saw Kishinuma walking to them.

**- Hey there Kishinuma! I thought you got cold?**, she greeted and asked him.

**- I did, I just came to see (Y/n) in her uniform**, he said and blushed when he realized what he just said, **ofcourse I came to laugh at her..**, he added, looking down and tried to hide the blush.

**- Ofcourse, he came only to see (Y/n)**, Morishige teased him. Yoshiki wanted to punch him, but only said

**- Shut up you. **

Morishige laughed.

**- I'm back, but anyway-**, you came and stopped talking when you realized Yoshiki was here. You blushed madly, expecting him to laugh at you. You were prepared to say 'Shut up' but Yoshiki was only staring at you.

_He's not going to laugh?_, you thought.

When he saw you he blushed as well. When he realized his face was burning, he started to laugh, to hide the blush.

_Yup, he's laughing_, you thought with a red face.

Morishige knew Yoshiki too well, and said

**- You can laugh, but we all know you're blushing**, he said with a laugh.

**- I'm not!**

**- Your face is red.**

**- Maybe because I got cold?**, Yoshiki yelled at him.

Satoshi and Naomi felt awkward, while Seiko was enjoying.

**- This party has just started!**, she yelled and everyone looked at her, **What?**, she asked confused.

**- I-I thought you weren't coming?**, you asked, still blushing.

**- I just wanted to laugh at you**, he said, still trying to hide his blush with laughing.

**- Ugh, I knew it**, you laughed too.

**- This is gettin' better!**, Seiko yelled again and everyone looked at her, again, **Why are you all staring at me like that?**

You heard the bell again and everyone started walking to the classroom, even Yoshiki.

**- Wait, why are you coming?**, you asked him confused.

**- So I can still laugh**, he joked.

_Great_, you thought and looked down again.

While teacher was talking, you were taking notes but you haven't noticed someone was looking at you. It was Yoshiki.

He was looking at you the whole time, with light blush. Few moments later you accidentaly looked at him and caught him staring at you. He looked away and blushed even more.

_What a weirdo_, you thought and smiled.

The second class was over, and Ayumi came to you.

**- You know, Kishinuma-kun was staring at you the whole time**, she said with a smirk.

**- Y-Yeah, I saw him.. Then he looked away**, you said and laughed.

**- You know, (Y/n), he had some big problems before. He was skipping class, smoking, and his parents disowned him..**, she said quietly and you looked at her.

_Wait, what..? I.. I.. I didn't.. know about that.._, you thought and felt bad.

**- He also had problems with kids and teachers, but then he met us. It probably took him a whole month to get used to us, but he got used to you pretty fast**, Ayumi said with a smile.

You blushed and said

**- Heh.. Mayu noticed that too..**

**- How can she not notice? Everyone can see his smiling face every time he sees you. He always runs and greets you first, then us. You know, it's kinda obvious**, she said with a smirk.

**- I guess so..**, you laughed, **Also, I met him first so I guess he is kinda special..**, you said and knew Ayumi would understand. She smiled and then-

**- Omgomgomg did you all hear that?!**, Seiko yelled.

**- S-Seiko!**, you yelled at her.

**- Omgomgomgomgomg so romantic!**, she couldn't stop talking.

_What's with her?!_, you thought and laughed.

**- Hear what?**, Yoshiki appeared behind you.

**- AAH! STOP DOING THAT!**, you yelled at him and he laughed.

**- I can't help it**, he joked.

**- Seiko, calm down!**, Naomi came too, trying to calm Seiko. Satoshi was behind all of you, smiling.

**- That was kinda cute, you know**, Mayu added.

**- How did you all hear that?! I was whispering to Ayumi!**, you asked confused.

**- I didn't hear it**, Yoshiki added again, still confused.

**- You don't even have to know, go away**, you pushed him.

Morishige, Satoshi and Naomi was laughing while you, Seiko and Yoshiki were yelling. Ayumi and Mayu were talking about something.

**- Hey, you know what? We could have a sleepover at my place!**, Mayu said cheerfully, as always.

**- Great idea!**, Satoshi said.

**- It's not for boys Satoshi**, Naomi said and laughed.

**- Yeah- wait. Did you just called him by his first name?**, you said looking at Naomi. She blushed, as well as Satoshi, and Seiko yelled, again

**- Ooooooooooooooooh you did!**

**- G-Guys.. He said I can call him by his first name, and I said he can call me by my first name too..**, Naomi said with a nervous laugh.

**- And why is that?**, Mayu asked.

**- N-No reason at all..**

**- Then why can't we know?**, you added with a smirk.

**- Something's goin' on between you guys, why didn't you tell me Satoshi?**, Yoshiki said and tapped him on the shoulder, **I thought we were best mates!**

**- Yoshiki..**, Satoshi said like he was about to kill him.

You all heard a bell and went to classroom.

After third class, you asked Ayumi

**- Hey, what about that sleepover at Mayu's place?**

**- Oh, yeah**, she smiled, **it's going to be next Saturday, we can stay 'till Monday since Mayu's parents won't be there the whole weekend!**

**- That sounds great!**, Naomi said.

**- Heh, it's going to be super fun!**, Seiko added, **Mayu asked me to choose few movies we could watch, they're all going to be romantic ones!**

**- Why romantic?**, you asked with a laugh, **we could watch horrors!**

**- Yup**, Ayumi agreed and high-fived you.

**- I'm the one who's choosing**, she said with a smirk.

_For some reason, it sounded really creepy when Seiko said it_, you thought and laughed again.

After the school, you were walking home and thinking about that sleepover.

**- It's going to be great**, you said with a smile.

**- (Y/n)!**, you heard someone calling you. It was Yoshiki. He was running and smiling at you.

**- Hey there bastard**, you joked.

**- 'sup idiot?**, he asked with a laugh.

**- I'm so exited for that sleepo- ***sneeze*

Yoshiki blushed immadiately.

_Cute.._, he thought and looked away.

**- Anyway, what I wanted to say is- ***sneeze*, **Great, I probably got cold, again**, you laughed.

*sneeze* *sneeze*

_I swear, if she keeps doing that.._, Yoshiki thought with a blush, looking like he's going to explode.

**- Are you alright?**, you asked.

**- I'm the one who should be asking you that..**, he said looking away.

**- Yoshiki, (Y/n)!**, Satoshi and Naomi yelled.

**- Hey Satoshi, Nakashima**, Yoshiki greeted with a smile.

**- Pretty excited about that sleepover, huh?**, Naomi asked

**- Haha! How did you know?**, you asked and laughed.

**- Hehe, I'm excited too!**, she said with a big smile.

Naomi sneezed.

_Why is everyone sneezing and coughing? Maybe because a weather? Well, it is pretty cold.._, Yoshiki thought and looked at Satoshi.

**- Naomi! Are you okay?**, he asked her.

**- Y-Yeah, it's just cold..**

**- Here, take my jacket..**

Satoshi said and gave Naomi her jacket.

**- Thanks..**, she said and smiled.

_I seriously gotta ask that guy how's he doing that?_, Yoshiki thought.

**- H-Hey, need my jacket?**, he asked you.

**- Huh?**

**- I mean, it's pretty cold, you know.. **

**- What has gotten into you Kishinuma?**, you asked him confused.

**- What do you mean?**, he asked confused as well.

**- Few hours ago you were laughing and teasing me because of my uniform, now you're offering me your jacket**, you laughed.

**- I-I..**

**- Well, I don't mind that. Thanks**, you said with a big smile and he looked away.

**- It's fine I guess..**

Satoshi looked at him and whispered

**- Dude, I seriously gotta teach you how to do that**, he laughed.

**- You think I don't realize that?!**, he whispered back.

**- Well then, I think I have to go now guys, see you tomorrow!**, Naomi said and smiled.

**- I'll go with you**, Satoshi said and looked at her.

**- See you tomorrow then, Naomi and Mochida!**, you said and started walking home with Yoshiki.

Few minutes later, you were in front of your house.

**- Thanks for walking me home, Kishinuma**, you said and smiled at him.

_She has to stop smiling so often like that..!_, Yoshiki thought with a light blush.

**- Kishinuma?**

**- Y-Yeah, no problem! I guess.. I'll see you tomorrow then?**, he asked and smiled.

**- Yeah**, you smiled back and closed the door.

Unfortunately, that's it for now. I would love if I could write longer chapter but I have training today, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed! See you guys in the next chapter(tomorrow XD)!


	12. Sleepover!

CPLover235: **Hey guys c:**

Seiko: **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

CPLover235: **Seiko calm down XD**

Seiko: **This is going to be so exciting! :-3**

CPLover235: **I guess so XD Anyway, I-**

Seiko: **This chapter is about our sleepover! You gotta read it!**

CPLover235: **Yes Seiko, it is, but let me just finish-**

Seiko: **I can't wait to tease Naomi again! And I can't want to see her red face every time I say Mochida will-**

CPLover235: **Why are you teasing her anyway?**

Seiko: **We are best friends after all! And that's what best friends do, right?!**

CPLover235: **Uh.. I guess? Like I was saying-**

Seiko: **It's gonna be so fun!**

CPLover235: **You know what? Whatever, just enjoy the chapter.**

Seiko: **Hehee :-33**

It was already Friday. You were still thinking about that sleepover Ayumi mentoined before.

_What am I so excited about?_, you asked yourself confused, _I mean, it's only a sleepover. Although I've never been invited on a sleepover and I wanted that my whole life, I wanted to make friends and stuff- Oh, I see why am I so excited_, you thought and laughed at yourself.

**- (Y/n)?**, you heard Ayumi.

It was already end of the school. Noone was at the classroom except for you and Ayumi.

**- You've been quiet all the time, and then you suddenly started laughing**, she said.

**- Oh, it's nothing**, you said and smiled nervously.

**- You do realize you can't lie to me?**, Ayumi asked you with a smirk.

**- Unfortunately, I do**, you laughed, **I was just thinking about that sleepover lately..**

**- I know, I'm excited too!**, she said with a big smile.

**- You know, I've never been invited to a sleepover before. Girls from my school thought I was weirdo and never even greeted me**, you said quietly.

**- If I could, I would just kick their little asses!**, Ayumi yelled, **you're a great person!**

**- Thanks**, you said with a smile.

**- Heeey guys! Excited about that sleepover?!**, ofcourse, it was Seiko.

**- Seiko, you asked us that 5 times today, which is 25 times this week**, Ayumi said which made you laugh.

**- I'm just so excited!**, she said.

**- Can't say I haven't noticed**, you laughed, **is this your first sleepover or something..?**

**- Nope, but I'm STILL so excited!**, she repeated.

**- You know, sometimes I wonder if you're actually a 7-year-old kid trapped inside of 16-year-old girl**, Ayumi said.

**- Maaaaybe**, Seiko added with a smirk, which creeped you out for some reason.

You were outside the school, when Seiko saw Naomi and Satoshi walking together.

**- Gotta go now! I have some stuff to do**, she said in a creepy way, again, and ran to Satoshi and Naomi.

**- She'll never change, will she?**, you laughed.

**- Hey, isn't that Kishinuma-kun?**, Ayumi asked and pointed out.

You saw him siting on a bench and waiting for you to come, so he can walk you home.

**- He's waiting for you, (Y/n)**, Ayumi said with a smirk.

You blushed.

**- He's just probably siting there, and thinking about his.. stuff..**

**- Yeah, at the same place where he's waiting for you, literally every day**, she said and laughed quietly.

**- Even if he's waiting, he probably just wants to laugh at me because of my uniform**, you said quietly and looked away.

**- Why are you so stuborn?**, Ayumi asked annoyed, **that was only on Monday. He even said you look cute that day!**

*Flashpack*

**- Thanks for walking me home, again**, you laughed.

**- It's fine**, he half-smiled.

**- Ugh, I can't believe I have to wear this tomorrow too**, you said and looked at your uniform, still blushing.

**- Well you better, because you'll have to. EVERY DAY**, he said and laughed.

**- THANKS for reminding me of that**, you rolled your eyes.

Then Yoshiki remembered what Satoshi told him

_''You could say she looks cute or something, that always works on girls''_

**- It's.. not like you look so bad, actually you're kinda cute**, he said and looked away, to hide his red face.

_I probably blew up_, he thought.

**- U-Uh.. Th-Thanks, I guess..**, you said and looked away too.

*Flashpack ends*

**- Hmpf. He probably just wanted to make fun of me**, you said.

**- Ugh, stop being so stuborn and go talk to him already!**, Ayumi said, already irritated, and pushed you.

**- What're you-?!**

**- (Y/n)?**, you heard someone behind you. It was Yoshiki.

**- Ooh, heey..**, you said and laughed nervously.

**- Where were you?!**, he yelled.

**- Hehe, uh.. I was at school little longer with Ayumi-**

**- Little? I was waiting for you here one hour!**, he said and showed you the time on his mobile. You froze.

**- Wait, you were freezing out here just because of me?**

_I know, I'm a good guy-_, he thought and you punched him.

**- What were you thinking?**, you half-yelled, **you were freezing out here just because of ME, and you don't even have a jacket!**

**- W-Well.. You forgot to give it to me..**, he laughed.

**- What?**, you said and slapped yourself, **why didn't you tell me? I'm such an idiot!**

_I can't believe! He already caught cold, and I even forgot to give his jacket back!_, you thought, dissapointed at yourself.

**- H-Hey, don't slap yourself!**, he said and put your hand down.

**- Wait, I'll run home and return it to you. Just wait here**, you said.

**- You don't have to run, I'll walk you home and then you can give it to me**, he said calmly.

**- I guess..**, you added quietly and started walking home with him.

Few minutes later, you two were already in front of your house. Luckily, you lived near your school.

You opened your front door.

**- Wait here**, you said and walked into your house. You found his jacket and came to him again.

**- I'm so sorry-**

**- You said that 4 times already**, he laughed.

**- Well that's how sorry I am**, you added.

**- You don't have to**, he half-smiled, **just be careful and stuff, see ya tomorrow!**, he said and left.

You closed your door and smiled. Then you remembered tomorrow's your first sleepover and packed some stuff and clothes you'll need.

Tomorrow, after part-time job, you started walking home with Kishinuma. You were joking, punching.. Stuff you usually do.

When you came home, you picked up your bag with clothes and asked Kishinuma if he knows where Mayu lives. He showed and followed you, and when you came he left.

**- (Y/n)!**, you heard Mayu's cheerfull voice, **come in!**

**- Thanks**, you said and smiled. Seiko was already there with Naomi, teasing her as always, and Ayumi was reading one of her books. She was really interested in stuff those stuff like spirits, since her sister was medium.

**- Hey (Y/n)**, Naomi said with her smile and Seiko jumped on you.

**- (Y/n)! Did you know that Naomi and her dear Mochi-Mochi are dating already?! They were even holding their hands today!**, she yelled.

Naomi blushed.

**- Wow Naomi, congrats!**, you said cheerfully.

**- Hehe, thanks**, she said and blushed lightly.

**- Even Mayu and Sakutaro will start dating!**, Seiko yelled again.

**- Is that true Mayu?**, you looked at her and gasped.

**- Y-Yeah..**, she nodded and blushed too.

**- Well then, good luck**, you said with a big smile, glad that your friends found their dates.

**- Believe it or not, Seiko helped them to get toghether**, Naomi laughed.

Seiko smirked and you said

**- Ofcourse! She's a love expert!**

**- Yep**, Seiko added, **the only thing that's left is to help you and Kishinuma!**, she said.

**- What?! No!**, you yelled and looked away.

**- C'mon! It's obvious that you guys have feelings-**, Seiko was cut off by you.

**- Noooope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope**, you were repeating.

**- She's helpless**, Ayumi smirked and laughed.

**- Ayumi! You weren't suppossed to say that! I thought we were friends**, you laughed.

**- Seiko, did you chose some movies we could watch?**, Naomi said, trying to change the subject.

**- Yup! They're all romantic!**, she said.

**- Ofcourse**, Mayu laughed.

**- I have one special movie for Naomi and her Mochi-Mochi**, she smirked.

**- Oh God**, Naomi said.

**- So, are we gonna watch it now?**, Ayumi asked.

**- Yep!**, she said.

When the movie started, you noticed that the main characters, a boy and a girl, look just like Naomi and Satoshi. You laughed quietly, and looked at Naomi, who was blushing madly.

At the start, they didn't like, actually, they hated eachother. The same thing between Naomi and Satoshi: they didn't really liked eachother at the start, or that's at least what Naomi told you.

Then, they started getting really close and fell in love, just like Naomi and Satoshi, probably.

_What am I saying? Ofcourse they're both in love, isn't that obvious?_, you thought and giggled to yourself.

Then, there's that part where another girl is jelaous, because she had a crush on the boy. She kissed the boy, and her friend took a picture. Then, she showed it to the first girl and she was mad at the boy. They weren't talking for few days, and the boy couldn't take it. He tried to kill himself, and he had to go to the hospital.

The girl was too worried about him, she didn't even remembered she was mad at him. She came as fast as she could and.. yeah, I guess you all know what happened then. They were friends, actually, more than friends again and: happy ending.

The film was kinda boring to you, but you weren't even paying so much attention to it. You were just staring and laughing quietly at Naomi, who was blushing the whole movie.

**- Heeeeh Naomiii, did you saw yourself and Mochida in the movie?**, Seiko teased her.

**- O-Ofcourse not**, she mumbled.

**- Naomi**, you said and laughed.

**- Okay, yes. Maybe. And what now?**, she said and looked away.

Seiko giggled, while Mayu was reading one book that Morishige gave her. Actually, she wasn't even reading. She was only holding the book, blushing and remembering that day when he gave it to her.

**- Mayu, what're you doing?**, you asked and smiled.

**- No-Nothing..**, she said quietly, still blushing.

**- Hey, we could talk about about boys!**, Seiko said happily.

**- I seriously don't get you**, you laughed, **what's so special about them?**

**- (Y/n), I think YOU should know what I'm talking about**, she smirked.

**- Wh-What's that supposed to mean?**, you asked confused.

**- 'I mean, since I met him first, he's kinda special'**, Seiko said and smirked at you again.

**- How can you still remember that?! That was on Monday!** you yelled, still blushing, **And why were you listening?**

**- Seiko knows everything,** she said.

**- You'll just get used to it. She even records me when I'm talking to Satoshi**, Naomi giggled.

**- First name, huh?**, you teased her.

**- Don't you start!**, she laughed.

That's it for now c: I think I'll write another chapter today, I'll see if I have some free time.

Hope you enjoyed, have a nice day!:-)


	13. Hospital

Hey guys! c:

Anyway, I just wanna thank you for 3000+ views, 10 reviews, 7 favorites and 9 followers XDD I know this may sound stupid, but you have no idea how much this means to me c:

Let's head back to the story!

Ayumi, Seiko, Naomi and Mayu were still talking about boys. They asked you to join them, but the answer was clearly.. No.

You could hear them giggling and whispering the whole time. You knew you weren't that type of girl who talks about those.. girly things, but you had no idea what to do.

You would rather go somewhere to eat, or play video games, or hang with Yoshiki, or-

_What was that?!_, you thought and blushed.

**-(Y/n)?**, you heard Ayumi's voice, **Is everything alright?**

**- Yeah! Hehe**, you said and laughed nervously.

**- You've been kinda.. quiet all the time, we don't want you to feel left out**, she said again.

**- I'm fineee!**, you laughed.

**- If something happened, you can always tell us, we're your friends after all**, Mayu added with a smile.

**- Thank you, but I'm fine**, you repeated and smiled back.

**- You wanna join?**, Seiko added happily.

**- You know I'm not really comf-**

**- Please please please!**, she begged you.

**- Fine**, you mumbled and sat next to her.

_I supposse it can't be so bad at all.._

*Few minutes later*

_Help me.._, you thought as you blushed madly.

**- (Y/n)? Are you spacing out again?**, Naomi laughed.

**- No, I'm just.. thirsty**, you said and thought

_This is the stupidest thing I've ever said_

**- I didn't know it can make you blush**, Mayu added again.

**- Hehe, I.. I didn't neither.. I'm just gonna go-**

**- Nooooooope, you're not leaving until I finish!**, Seiko yelled and grabbed you.

**- S-Seiko, you don't really.. need to describe how guys look like while they shower..**, Naomi mumbled, already blushing.

**- But they're all so hot! Don't you want to see that?!**, Seiko yelled again.

**- Not really**, you mumbled.

**- Too bad we can only see that on TV, or internet**, Mayu laughed.

**- Oh Mayu!**, Seiko started, **You know, (Y/n) already saw Kishinuma's six-packs live!**

**- S-S-Shut up!**, you yelled.

You could hear the girls giggle.

**- You sure are lucky, (Y/n)!**, Mayu laughed.

**- It's not like that! Y-You see, I knocked on the door of Kishinuma's apartment and he woke up and opened and when I saw him shirtless I turned my head away so I wasn't like staring at him!**, you explained nervously.

**- I wish I could see Shige-nii like that..**, Mayu mumbled and blushed, **Shige..nii..**

**- Mayu?**, Naomi waved her hand in front of her, but she wasn't answering.

**- You know, today I met one guy at the bus station. He accidentaly pushed me and I dropped my books. He apologized and helped me pick up my books. We were talking for a while, and he's a really nice guy**, Ayumi smiled.

**- How does he look like?!**, Seiko jumped in front of everyone.

**- Well, he's..**

_And there we go again, _you thought and laughed quietly, _I wish I had something to say, but the only guys I know are Kishinuma, Mochida and Sakutaro. I hated those guys in my school, everything they could see were boobs and buts. Gross._

**- (Y/n)?**, Naomi called you, **How's it going with Kishinuma?**

**- W-What's that suppossed to mean..?**, you asked confused.

**- Oh, you know what she meant!**, Seiko added.

**- I do not!**, you yelled.

**- Why are you getting so nervous? Did something happened?**, Ayumi smirked.

**- You're suppossed to be on my side Ayumii!**, you blushed madly.

It was already 2 AM, and you all were tired, since you were yelling and screaming the whole time.

You fell asleep very fast.

_You're so weird_ _Go away from me!_ _Don't touch my stuff_ _Moron_ _Weirdo_

You heard those voices again. Those voices you thought you got away from. But they were following you. Wherever you go, you would always hear them. They won't leave you alone.

**- Stop it!**, you yelled. **- They hate you. They hate you. They hate you**, the voice repeated itself. **- They don't hate me!**, you yelled again. **- If that's true, then where are they? Where are your 'friends' to protect you now?**, the voice said. **- Ayumi, Mayu, Seiko, Naomi, Mochida, Sakutaro! Kishinuma!**, you yelled but there was no answer. _What if.. that's true?_, you thought. **- Don't you see?-** **- Shut the fuck up!**, you heard someone, **If you come near her, ever again, I won't be so tolerant. If you attack her, you attack me first!**, another voice yelled. **- Familiar..**, you mumbled, **Why can't I.. Remember..** Suddenly, you saw a figure coming. You couldn't see who was it, but you recognized that smell too, but couldn't remember who was it! As the figure was getting closer and closer, you started recognizing it but then..

**- (Y/n)!**, Naomi said and shaked you.

**- Nng.. What..?**, you mumbled.

**- It's already 12, you were still asleep**, she laughed.

**- So close..**, you mumbled, **I could've recognized that person..**

**- What're you talking about?**, Naomi asked confused.

**- Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, where are others?**

**- Ayumi went to the library, Mayu is with Sakutaro, ofcourse**, she laughed, **and Seiko is at the living room, playing a video game**

For some reason, you had a feeling you had to go outside. You just.. had to. The feeling was so strong that you couldn't even control yourself, like someone else was controling your body.

You were hungry, but skipped the breakfast. For some reason, you had that feeling that you had to hurry, although there was no school today.

**- I'm just gonna go outside**, you said to Naomi.

**- Aren't you gonna.. breakfast?**, she asked but you were already gone.

_Why am I walking so fast?! And where am I going?! What?!_, you thought.

You had no idea where you were going, but you knew you had to go RIGHT THERE. Like.. You'll miss something really important.

The feeling was so strong that you stopped thinking about it after few minutes, you just kept walking and walking.

Few minutes later, you definately had no idea where you were, you were just walking. Then, you saw a figure. Out of all the people who were outside, you eyes were focusing on that one. As you looked closely, you saw Yoshiki.

**- Kishinuma..?**, you mumbled, **what is he doing?**

He was sitting on a bench, with depressed look and listening to music on his phone. You knew something was wrong, you felt that, although you were far away from him.

**- Kishinuma!**, you yelled. You didn't want to do that, but something told you that you had to.

He looked at his right, and you saw his expression changed to a big smile.

_Did I.. Made him smile?_, you thought and blushed.

You started walking to him, but it was necessary, because he started running to you as fast as he could.

**- Hey there**, you smiled and he smiled back.

**- How did you find me? I don't think I showed you this part of town**, he laughed.

**- I have no idea, honestly. Something just told me I had to go this way, I had a feeling I couldn't control myself**, you laughed too and he blushed. To hide his blush, he said

**- Ofcourse. It must be because I'm really important to you**, he smirked.

**- No!**, you yelled, already blushing.

**- Well, I don't blame you**, he laughed again, **you're a weirdo, haha!**

**- Where did that came from?!**, you yelled at him.

_From now on, I'm not listening to my feelings_, you thought.

He poked you, which is one of the things he KNOWS you hate, he knows that very well.

**- Why do you keep doing that? I told you not to!**, you yelled, already mad.

**- Isn't it obvious? So I can irritate you**, he laughed.

_Ugh, I hate him_, you thought and blushed.

It was pretty cold outside, since it was October.

You accidentaly looked at him, and caught him looking at you worried. You were shaking a little bit.

_No, if he sees that I'm shaking, he'll give me his jacket, and then HE will catch a cold!_, you thought again and tried to play it cool.

**- I know you're freezing**, he finally said.

**- Whaat? Have no idea what you're talking about..**, you mumbled.

**- Do you know how terrible you are at lying?**, he laughed.

**- Alright, alright, it is cold. You happy now?**

**- No**, he said and took off his jacket, **Why didn't you ask me to give you my jacket?**

**- Because it's rude**, you answered.

**- You were rude to me this whole time, and now you're trying to act polite?**, he laughed again.

**- Hmpf. I wasn't**, you said.

**- You called me idiot, bastard and pervert like, billion times. And you said you hate me**, he said, trying to act mad. Actually, he was total oppossite of that: he was pretty happy that you found him.

**- I didn't mean it, really!**, you said, worried that you hurt him.

**- Hah! I knew it!**, he smirked again and you slapped him, **What was that for?!**

**- I seriously thought I hurt your feelings!**, you yelled.

**- Aw, you're so worried about me!**, he smirked again.

**- I can't say I'm not**, you mumbled and said, **shut up.**

He laughed again.

Although you sometimes thought he's really childish, you couldn't help but remember that you're childish too. You were acting mature so you can say 'stop being so childish', but he knew you too well.

It was always fun with him, you enjoyed his company. He's one of the only boys you liked, since those guys in your old school were always drunk and too perverted.

**- Here you go**, Yoshiki said and gave you his jacket but you slapped his hand.

**- N-No! What about you?**, you asked worried.

**- I'm fine, just.. put this on already**, he said.

**- I won't**, you said, stuborn as always.

** - Take it or I'll make you**, he laughed again.

**- It's on**, you smirked and started running.

_There's no way he'll catch me, he's too lazy. I know his too well_, you thought with a smirk.

Yoshiki was just running slowly, waiting for you to get tired. After few minutes of running you looked behind and there was no sign of him.

_Hah, I knew he couldn't run so fast-_

**- Hey**, Yoshiki said and appeared behind you. He grabbed your both wrists and added, **you're putting this on**

You couldn't run, so you started screaming

**- AAH! Help!**

Few people looked at you two and he started mumbling

**- N-No, i-it's not like that! She's my friend and-**, he stopped talking when he realized you were gone.

_That bastard_, you thought and smirked, _he can't make me do anything if I don't want to._

Few minutes later you stopped running and hid in the corner. You turned around and saw 3 guys walking to you. They looked like they were drunk, so you tried to walk away but one of them grabbed your wrist.

**- Where do you think you're going little girl?**, he laughed weirdly, probably because he was drunk.

You remembered some moves that Yoshiki taught you, then turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

The first guy started coughing badly. The second one ran to you and tried to hit you with his hand, but you grabbed it and twisted it. The second guy yelled really loud.

**- AAAH!**, Yoshiki heard.

**- What?!**, he said and started running to the direction he heard that yell from.

**- That's what you get**, you said, trying to sound confident, but your confidence was lost when you saw third guy, holding a knife.

Suddenly, Yoshiki appeared behind him and kicked him between his legs. The guys yelled and turned around, preparing to stab him.

Luckily, when the guy tried to stab him in the stomach, Yoshiki quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it, but the guy somehow cut his hand badly.

**- Kishinuma!**, you yelled.

Yoshiki fell on the floor and you stood right in front of him.

**- Don't you fucking dare, you asshole!**, you yelled.

The police came, as well as hospital, and the guy ran away.

Yoshiki's hand was bleeding really badly, and he passed out because he fell right on his head.

**- Kishinuma! Kishinuma!**, you were yelling in tears.

The police guy came and asked you what happened, but you just pushed him away and tired to wake up Kishinuma again. Few moments later, Yoshiki was in the hospital car, while you were talking to the police.

They couldn't really understand you because you were in tears and nervous, but you somehow calmed down.

2 hours later, you came to hospital to see Yoshiki. Satoshi and others heard what happened and were shocked, they said they'll come as soon as possible.

_Why is.. Everything black..?_, he thought, _Where am I? What's happening?_ **- Kishinuma!**, he heard a voice. **- (Y/n)!**, he yelled and ran to you, but he was already late. He watched you getting stabbed by that guy. **- No! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**, he yelled in tears.

**- Is Kishinuma Yoshiki here?**, you asked the nurse.

**- Yes, it is. Are you his family member?**, she asked.

**- No, I'm his close friend. His other friends will come soon, as well as his sister**, you answered, worried.

**- Alright then, he's right there**, she said and pointed the room he was in.

You thanked her and ran to his room. You opened the door and saw him sleeping.

_Thank God he's okay, he must've lost a lot of blood_, you thought.

You saw a HUGE scar on his right hand, it was still bloody. For some reason, his heartbeats were so loud you could actually hear them. He was shaking.

_Is he.. Dreaming?_

**- (Y/N)!**. he yelled and got up.

**- GAH! KISHINUMA!**, you yelled back.

When Yoshiki heard your voice, you could see tiny tears coming from his eyes. He suddenly hugged you tightly.

**- Thank God.. You're okay..**

_W-W-W-What?!_, you thought nervous, but calmed down and hugged him back.

**- I should be saying that to you..**

The nurse came in and said

**- Is everything alright here? I heard.. yelling..**, she mumbled confused as she saw you two hugging. Suddenly, Miki, Yoshiki's younger sister appeared.

You pulled eachother away and said

**- N-Nothing.. It's nothing..**

Miki giggled and Yoshiki looked at her.

**- Miki!**, he said happily.

You were glad to see him this happy, he really loves his little sister.

Miki hugged him in tears.

**- I'm so glad you're okay, big brother!**

She pulled him away and he added

**- I'm fine now, heh**

Miki looked at you and said

**- Hey, you must be (Y/n)!**

**- How did you know?**, you laughed.

**- Hehe, my brother talked about you, A LOT**, she said and he blushed madly, **actually, you're one of the only things he's talking about-**

**- Miki, did I ever told you that you speak too much sometimes?**, Yoshiki interrupted her.

You blushed but laughed.

Miki and Yoshiki really did love eachother, a brother and a sister, it was so cute!

**- Anyway, I'm Miki. It's really nice to meet you.**

**- Nice to meet you too!**, you said in your cheerfull voice, **Anyway, uh.. Do you guys want me to leave you alone on few minutes? I mean, if you wanted to talk about something**, you laughed nervously.

**- Well, I wanted to tell him something about his parents and stuff, but you can stay if you want**

**- No, I'll leave, hehe**, you said and opened the door, **call me when you finish!**

You left.

**- Big brother, your girlfriend is really nice!**, Miki laughed.

**- She's not my girlfriend!**, Yoshiki answered nervously.

**- Okay then, future girlfriend?**, she continued teasing him.

_I can only hope_, he thought and blushed.

**- Anyway, uh.. Mom and dad said they're not coming..**, Miki said dissapointed.

**- Hah, it's fine. I'm not even their son anymore, why would they care?**, he asked himself and she looked down.

**- I'm.. really sorry. I tried to make them, but they said they don't even want to hear about you..**, she mumbled.

**- It's fine. It's not like something special would happen even if they came!**, he joked and his sister laughed, but she was depressed because they hated her brother, **Miki, I'm fine. I have the money, apartment, I'm going to school, even my grades improved since I started studying with (Y/n)!**, he said and smiled at her.

**- Well then, big brother, if you say so, I'm happy for you!**, Miki said happily, knowing that her brother is fine.

Yoshiki was glad that he has a sister like her, who wouldn't leave him like his parents.

**- Well then, that's what I wanted to say. You can invite (Y/n) here now**, she said and smiled.

**- You don't mind?**, he asked.

**- Ofcourse not! I think she's a really nice person, you got lucky that she decided to be friends with such a loser like you**, she teased him again. Sometimes, she liked to do that to her brother.

**- I sure did**, he laughed, **(Y/n)! You can come in now!**

No answer.

**- (Y/n)?**

No answer again. He started to get worried.

That dream appeared in his mind again. That picture of a guy stabbing you.

**- I'll go get her**, Miki said with a smile and left.

_What if.. something happened to her?_, he thought worried. He started to get really nervous, when Miki came in with you eating a huge burger.

Yoshiki sighed in relief.

**- I found her sitting on the chair in front of this room, eating this burger**, Miki laughed.

**- Where did you get it?**. he laughed.

**- I bwght wt rwght thwrw..**, you mumbled.

**- W-What?**, he asked confused and laughed.

You ate the burger and said

**- I bought it there**, and pointed out a store outside of the hospital.

**- Ofcourse you did**, he laughed again. At least his sister was with him, or else it would be kinda awkward-

**- I'm just gonna go**, Miki smirked. She could read him like a book, so she decided to leave him alone with you.

**- Where are you going?**, you asked her as Yoshiki blushed.

**- I'll be outside, I'm thirsty**, she said and left.

_Why does she keep doing that?!_, Yoshiki thought and blushed even more.

**- I'm just glad you're okay**, you said and blushed too.

**- Y-Yeah.. Me too..**

**- Hey, right now you should be worried about yourself more than me**, you laughed.

**- Don't give me that crap, ofcourse I'm worried about you!**, he said, **I passed out, who knew what could've happened to you!**

**- The police came right after that**, you added.

**- Well I'm still worried. Are you injured?**

**- Seriously?**, you asked annoyed, **I should be asking YOU that-**

**- Just asnwer me!**, he half-yelled. You rolled your eyes and said

**- No, I have only this scratch over here-**

**- Where?!**, he asked.

**- What's with you? It's only a scratch, unlike your huge scar**, you said and pointed his right hand.

**- I'm fine**, he calmed down.

**- Well I'm fine too**, you said.

Yoshiki tried to stand up but you pushed him back on the bed.

**- You're staying here, I don't want you to fall. I know you feel dizzy**, you said.

_How did she know..? Well, it's kinda obvious, I passed out.._

You sat on the bed, next to him and sighed in relief, while he was blushing. You were just glad everything turned out okay.

You were still thinking about everything that happened today, and you haven't even noticed that you lay beside him and closed your eyes.

Yoshiki was blushing even harder. He had no idea what do to.

Would you get at him if he pushed you away?

Would you get mad at him if he didn't push you away?

_Wait, that makes no sense_, he thought, with red face.

He looked at your face. Your eyes were closed, and you were breathing slowly and quietly.

He couldn't help himself anymore, he wrapped his arm protectively around you and pulled you closer. He was still blushing, but after few minutes he calmed down and fell asleep.

Alright guys, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed, and.. See you in the next chapter!

Have a nice day!:-)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys c: Alright, so first of all, sorry for not updating the story yesterday! I was really busy and my big sister came yesterday, I haven't seen her in forever and I really missed her 3 she lives in another country, and she has to leave tomorrow :c So yeah, she's outside now and my school starts at 14(2PM) this week, so I decided to write another chapter since I'm bored, and I promised you all new chapters every week c:  
Hope you enjoy!

Yoshiki woke up at the hospital. The first thing he felt was hot breath on his neck. He turned around and saw you sleeping next to him peacefully. He blushed madly, but remembered that you felt asleep on his bed few hours ago.  
He was kinda nervous because he was afraid of what would you do if you woke up right now. Would you slap him? Or hit him? Or yell at him for being ''perverted''?  
He had no idea what to do.  
He just pulled you closer to him, although it made him even more nervous since your faces were really close.  
Few minutes later he calmed down, but got nervous again when he heard someone coming. It was Satoshi.  
To avoid awkwardness, he decided to pretend like he was asleep too.  
Suddenly the door opened and there was silence. Satoshi mumbled.  
- **They're totally getting together**, he laughed, which made Yoshiki blush again, but he was hoping Satoshi wouldn't notice.  
- **Should I tell her they're both asleep? **, he mumbled to himself again and left.  
_Tell who?_, Yohiki thought, _That girl with him better not be Shinohara-_  
- **WHAT?!**, Seiko yelled.  
- **Hey, calm down**, Satoshi laughed, **you'll wake them up-**  
- **Moveee**, Seiko said and pushed him. She opened the door and giggled to herself, **This is going to be perfect!**  
_Crap, it's her_, Yoshiki thought.  
Seiko grabbed her mobile and took a picture of you two.  
_I swear, I'll kill her when I get out of here.._, Yoshiki thought again, wanting to punch her.  
- **Now, to send this to Miki..**, she mumbled.  
_M-Miki? What the.._  
Seiko left the room and started walking home.  
- **Hey, where are you-**-, Satoshi was interrupted.  
- **My job here is done**, she giggled.  
_What the hell is she planning? And what does she want with Miki?_, Yoshiki thought. He was hoping it wasn't one of her perverted plans.  
- **Nng.. Kihi..Numa..?**, you mumbled.  
- **A-Ah, (/n)..**, he mumbled. He was prepared to be slapped and yelled at, but on his surprise, you just looked away and blushed.  
You knew what happened and you knew what a big pervert he was, but you didn't want to yell at him. Thanks to that jerk, you didn't had one of those nightmares, like you always do.  
- **What time is it?**, you asked, still sleepy.  
- **U-Uh.. 5PM..**, he answered.  
There was and awkward silence, and you asked again  
- **Noone came to visit you?**  
- **No..**, he mumbled again. He didn't want to tell you about that ''plan'' Seiko probably had, because it would make this situation even more awkward.  
- **Oh well, they don't really need to**, you laughed, **I mean, we're both fine, right?**  
He nodded and you smiled.  
- **Anyway, you're staying here one more day, as far as I know..**  
- **Yeah, doctors wanted to make sure I'm fine**  
- **Wait, tomorrow's Monday, and we have that test.. You know what? I'll just skip school**  
- **Hey, I know how much you want to skip that test, but you gotta go**, he laughed  
- **Oh yeah? Look who's talkin'- Wait, I'm not staying here because of that. I want to make sure you're okay**, you said and rolled your eyes.  
- **Sure you do**, he laughed sarcastically.  
- **I'm serious!**, you said, half mad.  
- **Yeah, sure you are**, he said sarcastically, as always.  
The door opened and Mayu and Morishige came in, with Ayumi.  
- **Hey guys, finally someone came to visit!**, you laughed.  
- **Hey**, Ayumi greeted with a smile.  
- **What do you mean? Satoshi and Shinohara came here few minutes ago**, Morishige said.  
- **Yeah, they said you two were asleep**, Mayu said and giggled.  
- **W-Wh-Wha..**, you said confused and blushed, as well as Yoshiki.  
- **Anyway, Kishinuma-kun, you're staying here one more day, right? The nurse said that**, Ayumi added. Yoshiki nodded and you said  
- **I'm staying here too, I want to make sure that he's fine**  
Mayu winked at you, although you had no idea why, and Yoshiki added  
- **Or, you just want to skip that test tomorrow**, he said with laugh.  
- **Ugh, you're so annoying!**, you yelled.  
- **I think that's pretty cute**, Mayu added and Yoshiki said again  
- **She's just bein' stubborn for no reason**  
- **What's wrong with you?**, you asked and punched him, **I want to be with you!** **YOU are the one who's stubborn here!**  
There was an awkward silence and Yoshiki looked away, to hide his blush.  
- **Way to go, (Y/n)!**, Mayu broke the silence.  
- **Huh?**  
- **This calls for celebration!**, Seiko suddenly opened the door, with Naomi and Satoshi.  
- **N-No! I didn't mean it in.. that way..!**, you yelled and blushed.  
- **Where the hell did you came from?!**, Yoshiki yelled at Seiko, Naomi and Satoshi.  
- **Let's just say that we've been here the whole time**, Satoshi smirked.  
- **Hehe! I told you something was going to happen!**, Seiko said happily, **There's always something going on between those two!**  
- **S-Shut up you..**, you mumbled.  
- **Hey, Yoshiki**, Morishige whispered, **this could be your chance, you know?**  
- **What do you mean..?**, Yohiki answered, pretending like he didn't understand.  
- **Oh, you know what I mean**, Morishige smirked and Yoshiki punched him, **Ow!**  
- **That's what you get**, he laughed.  
- **For what? Telling the truth?**, Morishige smirked again, but moved away so Yoshiki couldn't punch him.  
- **What did you say?**, you asked confused.  
- **Ask him**, Morishige laughed and pointed at Yoshiki.  
- **I'll kill you when I get out of here..**  
- **Why? What did he say?**, you asked.  
- **Tell her, Yoshiki** Morishige added with smirk again.  
- **W-Well, I..**  
- **Or, should I tell her?**  
- **Shut up, you idiot!**, Yoshiki yelled.  
- **Who are you calling an idiot?!**, Morishige yelled too.  
- **Hey, calm down**, Satoshi added.  
- **What the hell is happening?**, you asked and Naomi giggled.  
- **They're always fighting like that!**  
- **I noticed**, you laughed with her.  
Few minutes later, they calmed down, since they were both tired of yelling and fighting. It was 6 PM and Ayumi said  
- **Well, I better go home now. I should study for that test tomorrow, and it's getting dark**  
Everyone nodded, said goodbye to eachother and left.  
- **Mabe I should go home too**, you mumbled. You could see Yoshiki's expression change. He was kinda dissapointed.  
- **So, uh.. Are you.. Coming here tomorrow?**, he asked and you nodded.  
- **Ofcourse I am, bastard**, you laughed and he blushed.

Okay, okay, before you start thinking 'What the hell is this crap?!', I know it's short XDD But, I'll continue this story tomorrow, since I have to go to the school soon. I'll give you some spoilers: in the next chapter, Miki is explaining why did Yoshiki's parents disowned him, his life before he met his best mate Satoshi and others, and you're meeting his parents.

Have a nice day! c: Love you all!3


	15. Your New Puppy!

Hey guys c: Alright, I know some of you weren't really happy with the last chapter, but this will be much longer XD So yeah, this chapter will much be longer, and I hope you'll enjoy!:-3

You were outside of the hospital, and still thinking about Yoshiki.

_Why didn't his parents came to visit him?_, you thought, _only Miki came.. And they didn't even called him..! Is it possible that.. they hate him that much?_

You knew Yoshiki had to live alone because he was fighting with his parents, but didn't he feel alone? He never has anyone to talk to..

You were worried about him because you kinda felt the same way. Your parents were always on trips around the world, they would rarely ever call you. You could say you even forgot how they look like! They weren't home even on your birthdays, so you had noone to celebrate it with.

Yoshiki meant really much to you, and you didn't want him to feel the same way.

_If I could only-_

**-Ow!**, you bumped into someone. You looked up and saw Miki.

**-I'm really sorry, (Y/n)!**, she apologized. You stood up and said

**-You remember my name, huh?**, you laughed, **It's fine. What're you doing here? It's pretty dark**

**-I have to buy something for my parents**, she answered.

**-I'll walk with you**, you smiled.

Few minutes later, you both came out of the store. Miki bought everything her parents need and you were walking home.

You wanted to know.. Just what caused such a big fight? How did that happen? You knew it wasn't your bussiness, but you were still curious.

The only person you could ask that was Yoshiki, but you didn't want to remind him that his own parents don't give a crap about him. Or you could ask Miki, but wouldn't that be rude..?

_No! (Y/n), this is not the time to be afraid!_, you thought.

**-H-Hey, Miki.. I wanted to ask you something, about your parents..**, you mumbled. Miki nodded and you took a deep breath, **What happened between your parents and Kishinuma?**

There was a silence, but Miki answered.

**-You probably know that his parents disowned him..**

**-Yeah, but.. Why? Did they had, like.. a HUGE fight?**

**-They did actually**, she mumbled, **You know, my brother always liked, no.. LOVED music. He knew to play piano when he was already 5, and then he learned to play guitar. I loved his music, he would play it for me every time when I was in bad mood, trying to cheer me up. Our parents were proud of him. But.. There's a day I'll never be able to forget. That day, Yoshiki decided to become a musician. He was proud of his music, and he wanted to let his father know that. When Yoshiki told him that, I could see his expression change. He protested, saying that he has to run their family's bussines, but Yoshiki refused. At first, they were just talking about it, without any yelling, but every day was getting worse. They would fight all day like that. Yoshiki was always trying to explain how much he loves music, but father didn't even want to listen. They were fighting like that for years.. And not just about music. They would fight about.. Everything. One day, Yoshiki said that he's had enough of everything, as well as father. They both wanted him to move out, although I tried to stop him. My mother didn't say anything becuse of father, but I know she would if she could. She gave him some money to buy himself an apartment. Then he got his part-time job, and yeah..**, Miki mumbled.

For some reason, you felt like you regretted even asking that.

**-I'm.. Really sorry to hear that**, you said and looked down.

**-But my brother says he's fine. He has apartment, money, friends.. Which reminded me of that day when he met you**, Miki giggled.

**-Huh?**, you said.

**-I remember calling him back then. I asked him what's new and stuff, and he told me they got a new student, and that he met her first**, she laughed, **He said that you bumbing into him made a great first impression!**

**-A-Ah, yeah.. Hehe..**, you blushed.

**-He said that you can be really stupid and stubborn sometimes, heh!**

**-He'll pay**, you laughed.

**-Also, I shouldn't say this to you, but**, Miki whispered, **he said that you look cute when you're angry**, she giggled again.

You froze on few seconds and blushed so hard that Miki could actually see it in dark.

**-I-I'll show that pervert how I look like when I'm angry..**, you mumbled, which made Miki laugh, **But anyway, I had a sleepover at my friend's house, and since tomorrow is Monday I gotta pack up my stuff. See you!**, you said and ran off.

Few minutes later, you were in front of Mayu's house. You knocked on her door and she opened it.

**-(Y/n)!**, Mayu said happily.

**-Hey**, you smiled, **Uh.. I came for my stuff**..

**-Oh, right! I already packed it up for you!**, Mayu smiled and gave you your bag.

**-Thanks! Also, that sleepover was great! We should do it again sometimes**, you laughed and Mayu added

**-Heh, it sure was! I have to go now, we have that test tomorrow so I gotta study**

**-Alright then, see you! And good luck on that test!**, you smiled again.

**-Thanks, see you!**, she said and closed the door.

You were on your way home with a bag on your shoulder. It was quiet, and all you could hear was meowing, which calmed you down for some reason. Suddenly you heard barking.

_What?_, you thought, _Oh, probably some dog.._

You continued walking but barking was getting louder and louder. Few seconds later, you saw a small box. It was moving and shaking, and you creeped out. You came closer to that box and opened it.

You saw a golden retriever puppy. It stopped barking and started shaking even more. It was dirty and really thin.

At first, you looked shocked.

_How could anyone do this to poor thing?_, you thought. The puppy smelled your hand, but continued shaking. You picked it up, and it was shaking even more, but soon calmed down. Since you were the only one at your house, you decided to take the puppy with you.

You picked up his little box as well and started walking home.

Few minutes later, you were cleaning him and thinking about how you'll name him. You had no idea, but you were really tired.

Then you gave him some bacon, since you had nothing else in your fridge, and all the pet-shops were closed because it was midnight.

You found one small blanket and placed it in his little box. Then you put him in his tiny bed but he couldn't fall asleep. IT was shaking all the time.

_Alright, he can sleep with me_, you thought and placed the puppy next to you. He was wagging with his little tail. You closed your eyes and he suddenly slapped you across your face. He wanted you to stay awake and play with him.

**-Ow!**, you yelled and looked at your new puppy, **I can't play now, it's really late. **

You closed your eyes again but he slapped you again.

**-That hurts, you know?**, you said annoyed and closed your eyes again. He did that few more times until he fell asleep.

_Finally_, you thought.

Few minutes later, you fell asleep too.

You woke up. The first thing you felt was someone licking your face. You opened your eyes and saw the puppy trying to wake you up.

**-You smell**, you laughed.

You remembered you had to go visit Yoshiki, you just had no idea what to do with the puppy. Then, you saw one of your old bags and got an idea.

**-You stay here**, you said and put the puppy in your bag. You knew you couldn't leave him alone in your apartment, or else he'd break everything.

You put the bag on your shoulder, it was pretty heavy since you had to carry a dog. Then you walked out of your house.

On your surprise, the puppy was quiet all the time. It wasn't barking or moving at all. But the thing that irritated you the most was when you walked into the hospital and he had to start wagging with his talk and making noises.

People were looking at you like you were crezy, but you just laughed nervously and continued walking.

_Great_, you thought.

You finally opened the door of Yoshiki's room.

**-Is this the worst day ever?**, he joked.

**-Nice to see you too**, you grinned.

You opened your bag and put the puppy on the ground. Thank God you didn't have to carry him anymore, your shoulders hurt.

**-Why did you bring a.. Dog?**, Yoshiki asked confused. You explained him everything and he asked, **What's his name?**

**-I still don't know how to name him**, you answered.

You came closer to Yoshiki's bed, but tripped over the puppy and fell on Yoshiki. Your faces were really close when the nurse opened the door.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of it. She was just staring at you two, and then closed the door and walked away.

You both froze on few seconds, looked at eachother and blushed madly. You wanted to move, but for some reason you couldn't. Few seconds later you quickly moved away and mumbled.

**-Sorry..**

Yoshiki just looked away to hide his blush. There was an awkward silence and you broke it.

**-It's the dog's fault..**

**-Or is it?**, Yoshiki smirked, trying to make it less awkward, but it clearly didn't work. He just earned a slap across his face.

Luckily, the puppy hid when that nurse opened the door. You looked at it, and for some reason you had a feeling that it was smirking at you.

_What..?_, you thought.

**-Uh, anyway.. How do you feel?**, you asked.

**-Hungry**

**-No, idiot, I meant does your head hurt or something?**

**-No, I just feel dizzy**, he mumbled.

You touched his forehead, it was burning, just like his whole face when you touched him. Then you touched his cheeks, they were burning too.

**-Wow, you're hot**, you mumbled.

**-Thanks**, he laughed, trying to hide his blush.

**-P-Pervert!**, you yelled, **You have fever!**

You blushed madly at his comment. What was he thinking?!

**-A-Are you hungry? I can bring you some food**, you said.

_Gross, food at the hospital.._, he thought and looked away.

**-I'm.. not hungry anymore**, he mumbled. You knew he was lying.

**-Look at me and tell me honestly**, you said, **Are you hungry?**

Yoshiki looked at you and blushed immadiately.

_Her face.. Her eyes..W-What the hell is wrong with me?!_, he thought.

**-I-I.. (Y/n)..**, was all he could manage to say.

**-As I thought**, you laughed.

**-How can you know if I'm lying or not?**, he asked.

**-It's obvious! Your face turns deep red, you start mumbling and you can't even look at me**, you laughed.

_Sh-She noticed?!_, he thought and blushed again.

**-Well then, I'll go and get you some food**, you said, **Be right back!**

You left the room. Yoshiki was alone with the puppy, which jumped on his bed.

**-Hey, hey!**, he laughed. He licked his face and fell asleep on his lap, **You little pervert.. Making (Y/n) fall on me, what the heck was that about?**, Yoshiki joked.

Few minutes later, you came in with a salad.

**-Ew. This is the first time in my life I'm not excited to eat**, he mumbled.

**-Why not? I already made you salad few times and you ate in in, like.. 3 seconds**, you said but Yoshiki protested.

**-Hmpf. Your food is better**

**-Well, you'll have to eat it**, you laughed, **I don't want you to starve to death here**

**-Looks like you're really worried about my health, huh?**, he smirked which made you blush.

**-W-What?! I don't care only about you, I care about everyone**, you mumbled.

**-Sure you do. I bet that's the reason why you only make lunches for me, stay at the hospital only because of me and treat me better than nurses**, he laughed.

**-You're really annoying, you know that?**, you added.

**-Yeah, you told me that, like.. Billion times**, he laughed again.

**-I did**, you laughed too, **But you do realize I don't seriously mean it, do you?**

**- Wait, does that mean.. Every time when you told me that you hate me..**, he smirked.

**-What's wrong with you, really?!**, you yelled, still blushing.

You sat on his bed and gave him the salad.

**-Do I seriously have to eat this?**, he asked annoyed.

**-W-Well..**, you mumbled, **I went all the way down just to get you this.. **

He looked at you. You had a dissapointed look on your face, and he couldn't stand watching you like that. Suddenly, he realized you were trying to manipulate him, but he couldn't help it.

**-Fine**, he mumbled, **I'll eat it.**

Your expression changed into smirk and you said

**-Ofcourse you will**, you laughed.

That's it for now, guys c: I really hope I made a longer chapter.. If it's short, then I'm sorry, again XDD Anyway, have a great day! See you in the next chapter!:-)


End file.
